Impossible
by Rena384
Summary: I was lost in thought and I ran into someone. Who would be out this late on a Monday? I look up into the face of someone I thought I would never see again. James Potter. "James," I choke out. [This is an alternate ending to my story Inconceivable however, you don't have to read that one to understand this one! this is the updated version of Nothing Is Impossible.]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Oh hey, so this is the rewritten version of 'Nothing Is Impossible' I wasn't too happy with the way the other one turned out, but I can't delete it yet, as I haven't saved the old copies. (Just in case ya know?) I like to have back ups. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new version! The first few chapters should come out pretty quickly, so that's a plus!

 **Chapter 1**

 **SPOV**

I was walking down a dimly lit street in London. It was around midnight and I had just left my friend Katherine's house. She and her husband Louis were celebrating their daughter Ophelia's second birthday. It was a small gathering, just a few friends we roomed with in school and some of their family. It was nice, little Ophelia is very adorable. Even though it was a small gathering it was fairly loud and rambunctious. It was fun though which is something I hadn't had in a long time.

I was lost in thought and I accidently ran into someone. I couldn't believe someone would be out this late on a Monday. I look up into the face of the man I had run into. It was a face I hadn't seen in years and even though it had changed a bit over the past few years I knew exactly who it was.

James Potter.

"James," I choke out. I hadn't seen him since he broke it off with me and ran away three years ago, the whole thing was terrible everyone was heartbroken.

"Serena?" he asks startled, as if he's surprised to see me so close to the flat we used to share together.

"I thought I would never see you again," I whisper before I realise that my best friend, (then boyfriend) ditched all of his friends and family.

"You wanker!" I yell hitting every inch of him I can reach. "You left us, your family and friends for three years! Not even a letter! We thought you died!" I cry. I turn and start running back towards Katherine's, tears starting to run down my cheeks.

Before I make it very far, or anywhere really, James catches my arm. "I know," he whispers turning me around. "We need to talk," he sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Now you want to talk?" I scoff. "It's a little late don't you think? Just go tell your parents your back," I say ripping my arm away. "They were absolutely devastated when you left." I start walking away again. "Oh! And the Prophet had a field day! Precious James Potter, eldest son of The Boy Who Lives runs away!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Serena! Come on! Please talk to me you aren't being fair!" he calls.

"I'm not being fair!" I screech, whipping around to face him. "Who was the one who dumped me and left without telling me or anyone why? Tell me Potter," I spit out, walking towards him menacingly. "How I'm the unfair one. You hurt a lot of people," I say slowly. "It was a really jerk move. Your siblings were crushed, Fred and Louis were even worse. Did you know Katherine and Louis got married?" His eyes widen. "Do you know why I'm out in London? I was celebrating Ophelia's second birthday. She's their daughter. Albus and Rose graduated. Lysander and Lily are dating now. And Fred and Mandi. Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, none of them are in school anymore, they graduated. Vic and Teddy have a daughter, Dora and her twin brother Remus. You missed so much," I say tears coming back. "And they all wanted you there for that. And you missed it." I whisper the last part.

I apparate to Louis and Katherine's before he can reply. I should've done it before honestly, but it was worth staying for the hurt look on his face.

"Serena?" asks Kat, coming down the stairs when she hears the noise. "What-"

I launch myself into her arms and start bawling.

"Shh...It's going to be okay...," she whispers, pulling me over to the couch. "What happened?"

"Who is it love?" asks Louis, walking down the stairs. He sees me crying and runs over. "Oh Serena... what happened?" he asks, rubbing my back soothingly.

"James...here...not dead," I gasp between sobs.

"What?" asks Louis.

I calm my sobs down enough to tell them what happened. When I'm done Katherine and Louis both look completely in shock.

"We need to tell Fred and Mandi," whispers Louis after a moment.

"We should see if James is still wandering around also," I murmur.

Louis nods before apparating away.

A few minutes later Fred and Mandi appear. "What's going on?"

We had just finished explaining what had happened and Kat was bringing tea in when Louis apparates in his hand on James' upper arm. Kat drops the tray and we all gasp.

Ophelia yells: "Mommy? Are you okay?" Louis turns and walks up the stairs to her room to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Hi," James says weakly.

Fred gets up slowly and walks over to James before punching him in the face.

My eyes widen in surprise, but when you think about it, it wasn't that surprising.

"Freddie…" Kat scolds pulling him away from James as he goes to punch him again.

"He deserves it," says Fred, tugging his arm away from Katherine. I quickly walk forward and stand in front of James.

"Fred, stop it. Of course he deserves it, but if you beat him unconscious we won't get any answers out of him will we?" I ask, trying to get him to sit back down.

"I guess not," he pouts as he sits next to Mandi.

Katherine hands him a towel to wrap around his hand as I pull James into the kitchen. "Come on." I drag James over to the sink. I hold a towel out to him and he presses it gently against his nose as I wet another towel. I quickly start wiping the blood of his face and neck.

"It seems like I'm always cleaning blood off of you," I say softly.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks, his voice muffled slightly by the towel.

"I'm always mad at you," I answer, washing his hands off next.

"I guess that's true."

I stand there quietly after putting the blood covered towel into the sink. "Are you planning on staying?" I ask curiously. I really don't know what I want the answer to be. I'm still so mad and upset about everything that's happened.

"Yeah," he smiles. "Yeah I am.

I nod slowly, not returning his smile. "Well, the least you can do is tell us why you left." I guide him back into the living room. I sit down next to Fred and James sits in the arm chair.

"So...why did you leave?" asks Louis.

"Well..."

* * *

"So...you left because you could," says Katherine.

"No. Weren't you listening?" asks James.

"Yes. That's what I got."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. His nose had finally stopped bleeding and the towel was resting on his knee. "One, I wasn't good enough for Serena. Two, I got the urge to leave. Three, the press was killing me."

I lean against Fred's shoulder and sigh quietly. The reminder of the press bought back some back memories. The press enjoyed making fun of me and James. I know that probably doesn't sound that bad, but it was. Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulders and Mandi gave me sympathetic smile.

"Okay. You left because you could. Seriously, you got the 'urge'?" she makes quotation marks with her hands. "You weren't the only one dealing with the press. It was about Serena too!"

James looks over at me and I meet his gaze. Katherine was right, it wasn't all about him and he knew it.

"Okay, so those reasons are a lie," he says. "Well two of them..." he murmurs.

"I think I'm gonna go home," I say after a few moments silence. I look over at James as I stand up. "I think you should go see your family. Of course you probably won't listen to me. You never did before." I grab my coat and turn on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **SPOV**

I wake up a few hours later to someone or something, blundering around in the kitchen. I jump out of bed and grab my wand before running silently down the hall. I peer into the kitchen and I'm surprised to see James, but also thankful it wasn't a murderer or something.

"Shit!" says James, hopping around on one foot.

I walk around the corner into the kitchen, watching him struggle.

He whirls around when he hears me and bangs his head on the door of the cabinet he was just looking in. "Fuck!" he moans. "You changed it since last time!"

I nod. "It's been three years of course I have!"

"Right," he replies, plopping down into one of the chairs at the table.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, cutting to the chase quickly. I just wanted to get this over with so I could go back to bed.

"I needed a place to crash," he answers.

"Why would you think it would be okay to crash here?" I sit down on the chair next to his and cross my arms.

"Well… No one else was exactly willing to take me…" He says softly, his eyes glued to the table. "I was hoping maybe you would…?" He finally looks at me and he looks sad.

I bite my lip. I know I shouldn't let him stay here, but one night couldn't hurt could it? He could talk to his family tomorrow and stay somewhere else. "Fine. You can crash in the spare room." I stand up and start towards the hall. "But only for tonight."

* * *

I wake up again. It feels like I just got to sleep. I sit up and let my eyes adjust to the dim lights. I see James walking around the room, making about as much noise as he possibly can.

"What are you doing?" I murmur sleepily.

"Er...I was wondering if you had any of my old clothes? I don't want to sleep in jeans if I don't have to," he says.

"I think so," I reply standing up and stretching. I walk over to my closet and shove a bunch of clothes out of the way and pull out a box. I open it up and pull out one of his Puddlemere United t-shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms. I chuck them to him and walk back to my warm and comfortable bed. I fall onto it and say: "You're welcome!"

He laughs. "You could've just told me where they were!"

"You would've got it wrong," I grumble, crawling back under the covers.

"That's probably true."

I feel something sit on my bed.

"I'm sorry I left," he says quietly.

But I'm already asleep.

* * *

The next time I wake up it's actually morning, thank goodness. I roll over and whack something. I open my eyes and see James sleeping next to me. Just like old times. I don't really know what to do with myself or with him so I just get up and go to the kitchen.

"It's been such a weird night!" I say over the phone to my cousin Lindsay.

"What happened?"

"Well I went to Ophelia's birthday party right? On my way home I ran into _James_!" I say, putting the phone on speaker phone so I can make breakfast.

"James? As in Potter? As in the one who ditched you?"

"The one and only," says James.

"Was that him?" says Lindsay, as I whirl around.

"Yeah," I answer. "And he scared the _shit_ out of me." I glare at him.

He chuckles lightly. "Shut up," I slap James' arm. Hard. He deserves it. And not just for laughing at me. "Lindz can you come over?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm coming to get you." I hang up the phone and apparate to her house. When she's ready I apparate us back. Lindsay's a muggle. My dad is too, but my mum was a wizard. However I grew up with my dad's family hence Lindsay being nonmagical.

"Hey," says James who's leaning against the counter.

Lindsay nods and sits down on a chair.

"Aw no hug? Not even a 'Hello James it's good to see you' ?" He asks with a pout. They used to get along so well.

"I don't say hello to assholes." She replies grumpily.

"Oo burn."

"Seriously though. Do you have any idea of the things that happened when you left?" He shouldn't have said anything, I think to myself as I shake my head. Lindsay has quite a temper.

James stops smiling. He looks down and keeps quiet.

"Exactly." She says, still sounding upset.

I take Lindsay's arm and drag her to my room. "Seriously Lindsay?"

"It's true and you know it!" She plops onto the bed. "He deserves every mean comment he gets."

"I know that, but you don't need to tell him anything." I sit down next to her. "I don't want him to know."

"I didn't say exactly what happened." She points out. "Besides if it will make him feel like shit I say tell him."

"Yeah but-"

"What did happen?" asks James, appearing in the doorway.

"Great," I mutter. "James why don't you just go eat."

"I want to talk though," he says, walking into the room.

"Bye!" says Lindsay, getting up. "I'll be at Fred's!" She walks quickly from the room and I can hear her on the phone talking to him.

James continues to stand in the middle of the room while I'm on my bed. We hear Fred appear and then hear them both leave before James finally breaks the silence. "So are you going to tell me or what?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **SPOV**

I don't know where to start. I don't even want to if I'm being honest. Does he just want to hear about me or everyone? Telling just about me would be a long story. Telling about everyone would be about fifty times longer. I could be over exaggerating just a bit, but it'll still be long.

"Tell me everything," He says softly. He sits down next to me on the bed, our legs touching.

I nod. "Okay...so you left January...sixth." I act like it takes me a minute to remember, but I remember all of it so well.

He frowns. "I left on the sixth? That's the day before-"

"Our one year anniversary would have been, yeah. When I went to Grandma Molly's crying telling everyone you left they all thought they would be able to find you, or that you'd come home in a few days," I frown. "After a few days they realise you weren't coming back." I bite my lip. "James I really don't want to talk about this."

"Please?" He asks glancing over at me. "I need to know… I want to know."

"Okay…" I start the story. "Not long after it got out that you had run away. The _Prophet_ was crazy. They made up so many ridiculous lies, but after awhile we all realized that they could be right and we would have no idea. Everyone was devastated. No one was happy for months. Then June rolled around and everyone perked up because Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan were graduating."

He smiles slightly. "Do you have pictures?" He asks timidly. I don't think he knew if that was an okay thing to ask after everything.

I shrug. "I'm sure you can. The rest of June and July we were relatively happy. Well, until about the middle of August. We celebrated my birthday, but it wasn't the same. We always celebrated our birthdays together, ya know? School started again and Lily and Hugo were excited because it was their last year." I smile. "That November was a very memorable one though. It was a good distraction."

"Why?" James asks curiously.

"Louis asked Katherine to marry him and Fred and Mandi started dating."

"I wish I was there," he murmurs.

"It was so cute. The kids got out of school and we had a little celebration for both of the couples. The kids were upset when they had to go back," I say slowly, remembering how excited everyone was. Even Ginny and Harry. It was nice seeing them happy. "December rolled around and during holiday break Louis and Kat got married at the Burrow. It was all pretty quick, but they didn't want to wait."

"Obviously."

I ignore his comments, getting frustrated at him for interrupting. If he kept that up I wouldn't be able to get myself through telling him the story. "At Christmas Teddy and Vic announced they were having twins. Then January was sad as usual. March was exciting because Kat and Louis announced they were having a baby as well. Then Lily and Hugo graduated. Teddy and Vic had Dora and Remus on the seventh of August." I say, skipping a huge chunk because there wasn't much to tell.

"What are they like?" he asks, looking over at me.

"Well, Nymphadora Serena Lupin looks a lot like Tonks." I remember all of us comparing their pictures when she was first born because she had bright pink hair.

"Nymphadora _Serena_ Lupin?" he asks, slowly.

"Yes, I'm their godmother," I beam proudly. The twins were what kept me going up until Ophelia's birthday. I watched them all the time. "Remus James Lupin looks more like Teddy, he's adorable and he can change his hair colour too."

"His middle names is James?" he asks slowly, looking kind of confused.

"Yes, after his godfather," I mumble. I wasn't too pleased with the choice, but they had planned for us to be the godparents before James left.

"I'm a godfather?" He asks, still looking confused.

"Yes," I groan, getting tired of his questions.

"Why?"

"They said they had decided a while ago that you were going to be their children's godfather."

"Oh. I can't believe they actually went through with it," he mumbles to himself.

I pretend not to hear him and continue. "They are also both metamorphaguses and absolutely adorable. Then in September Roxy and Lucy went back to school and Lily and Lysander got together."

He frowns. "Did Albus tell him we'd kill him if he hurt her?"

"Of course," I say quickly, not wanting to get into that right now. "Then in November Louis and Katherine had Ophelia. Nothing really happened until June when the last Weasleys in Hogwarts graduated."

"No more Weasleys at Hogwarts...that's just wrong."

"It does seem weird." I agree. "So that's pretty much it up until Ophelia's birthday a few days ago."

"Nothing happened between last year at graduation until now?"

"Nothing really exciting." We sit for a few minutes and I know he can tell I'm holding something back, but he lets it go.

"So um," he speaks softly. "Now what?"

"Do you want to go through the boxes I have of your old stuff? See if you still want it or if it fits?"

He shrugs. "I guess."

I pull out a few boxes and we quickly go through the clothing ones. He kept most of it. Then we pull out a couple more and find some of his old school things. There was one box filled with pictures in albums and frames.

"Awww," I say pulling out a picture of us and our friends at graduation. Louis has his arm around Kat's shoulder. Fred and Mandi have their arms linked and their free hands are making thumbs up signs. James has his arms wrapped around my waist with his chin resting on my shoulder. I can't help, but coo at the picture. I'm trying to be mad at James, but seeing these photos brings back so many memories. Too bad it's all different now.

"It seems like so long ago," James says quietly.

I open another box and look inside. I don't recognise any of it, but James does. He looks in it and starts blushing. Then I realise it's the box I pulled out of his closet and never opened.

"What's in here?" I ask, pulling out a smaller box.

"No don't-" he says, but I already opened it.

Inside were pictures of me. From when we first met until he left. I didn't even know some of these were taken. "Woah..." I say, as I flip through them. _That's so sweet! Stop it Serena. He's an asshole remember?_

"Why did you open that?" he groans.

"Because you told me not to," I say honestly, closing it and pulling out an envelope. Inside was a picture of me and James. He had his arms around my waist and was spinning me in circles. He put me down then kissed me. In the background was the Black Lake and a beautiful sunset. "They took a picture of that?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. The boys gave it to me for my birthday." I can tell he's hesitant to tell me. Obviously he never thought he'd have to. Since he left and all.

I carefully slip it back into it's envelope. I put the envelope back in the box and close it.

"You aren't going to look at the rest?" He asks, he sounds surprised, but generally relieved.

I shake my head.

"Huh. I thought you would've."

"It's private. I shouldn't have looked in the first place." _Plus, if I look I might forgive you._

"I don't really mind."

I shrug.

"You know, you didn't really tell me anything that happened with you while I was gone," he points out.

"That was the point. It's not really any of your business."

He frowns. "But I want to know and it is my business. You're my business."

"Not anymore James."

His face turns bright red. "I want you to be…"

I rub my face with my hand and sigh, knowing he won't give up. I ignore his last statement and just ask. "What is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know what you did while I was gone."

"The usual," I answer, not wanting to talk to him about this. I've had enough talking for the day.

"Serena..." he sighs.

"Fine! I didn't do much of anything for a while, I barely left the house," I say. "Well until Oliver and Wes Wood came banging on my door telling me I needed to go to practice..."

"So you still play for Puddlemere then?"

"Obviously."

"Continue..." he encourages.

"After I started practise again, I would box your things up whenever I had free time. I hated looking at any of it, ever. So everything was put in boxes and shoved into the back of my closet." I look at the ground and draw designs on the wood with my finger. "Not much else happened, it's been tough, especially January and August, but other then that..."

He leans over and pulls me into a hug. I reluctantly hug him back. The feeling of his arms around me again is comforting and familiar. A feeling I've missed, even though I know I shouldn't.

He pulls back a few minutes later and kisses my forehead.

I watch as he puts the boxes away. He hasn't changed much. His hair is longer and shaggier, his muscles look a bit bigger, but those are really the only differences.

I stand up and walk over to my bed. I fall onto it and bury my face in my pillows.

"Hey," he says.

"What?" I ask without looking up.

"Is this the giraffe pillow pet I bought you in America when we visited your family?"

"Probably," I reply sitting up.

He's standing there hugging it tightly. "I always liked this guy."

"You're weird."

"Am not!" he says, tossing it to me.

I catch the pillow pet with ease. "James?" I ask, clutching the pillow pet to my chest.

"Hmm?" He plops on to the bed next to me.

"Have you told your family that you're back yet?" I ask, maybe he can stay with Al. If he stays here I'm not sure what will happen.

"No, not exactly..."

"You need to."

"I will... eventually."

"Oh yeah?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I don't believe him for a second.

"Yeah!"

"How about we get dressed and go then?" I challenge.

"Well...I...Can't we do it tomorrow?" he whines.

"No. There is no time like the present!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **SPOV**

While James finishes getting ready I get word out to his family so they will all be at the Burrow. "James?" I yell down the hallway.

No answer. I sigh and walk down the hallway to the bathroom since he was supposed to be taking a shower. I bang on the door. "James Potter you open the door this minute!" I was hoping he wasn't going to be difficult about this. I really don't have the patients for him right now, but I sigh and open the door. "James-" I stop. On the floor with his hair wet and just a towel around his waist is James.

And he's crying.

"James?" I ask tentatively. I walk in and sit down next to him. "Jamie what's wrong?" The familiar nickname slips out with ease and I want to slap myself for it.

"They're all going to be so different!" he cries. "I mean, I've missed so much that I barely recognised you with your short, dark hair. I won't recognise them! What if they can't tell it's me? What if they hate me?" He whispers the last part.

"Oh Jamie," I sigh, wrapping my arms around him. I wish he wouldn't cry. I've never been able to handle James when he cries. "They'll recognise you. They might be mad at first, but they love you."

"And do you?" he asks.

I pull back, startled and give him a questioning look.

"Do you love me?"

I freeze. I'm not sure how I feel anymore. I used to love him. It's been three years though, do I still love him? Recently, I've been trying to hate him, but if I'm being honest I don't. I can't.

"It's okay if you don't. I'll understand," he says looking down at his hands.

"I don't know," I whisper finally.

We stare at each other for a few moments, eyes searching for answers, but I break the connection. I can't do this right now.

I stand up and offer him my hand. He takes it and I help him up. I let go and pull out my wand. I wave it a couple times and the bathroom becomes neat and clean, and Jamie's hair dries. "Put on some clothes so we can get going," I say, trying not to stare before I turn and walk back to the kitchen.

He's ready to go a couple minutes later. I take his hand and we apparate into his old bedroom where I know no one will be. "You stay here while I go make sure everyone is in the living room alright?"

He nods.

"It'll be okay," I squeeze his hand before gathering everyone into the living room. I know that he needs the support right now from at least one person. I can be mad at him another time.

"Why are we all here Serena?" asks Uncle George once I get everyone.

"You'll see in a moment," I answer. "I'll be right back."

I get James and bring him downstairs. "Ready?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath. "Yes."

I open the door, telling James to stay in the hallway for a few moments so I can make sure everyone is still in the living room. I slip into the room shutting the door behind me. I have no idea how to tell them James is back. At least Kat, Louis, Lindsay (who is still here), Mandi, and Fred know. That's a start.

Everyone looks up as the door clicks shut. "Er hi," I say running a hand through my hair.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" asks Albus impatiently.

I sigh. "Before I do, I want you all to promise not to get too angry or violent."

"Why would we get angry or violent?" asks Hugo suspiciously.

"Just promise," I say earnestly.

Everyone nods or mumbles.

"Okay," I say turning and walking back through the door I entered through.

I find James pacing frantically and mumbling under his breath. I catch his hand and he looks at me nervously. "It'll be okay," I reassure him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah," he mumbles. "It'll be fine." He unexpectedly yanks me into a hug.

I rub his back soothingly. "Come on," I say pulling back and wipe away the tears on his cheeks. "Where's the Gryffindor I know?"

He gives me a small smile. "That's better," I say quietly, taking his hand and pulling him to the door. I tug him through the entryway.

"Hi," says James, tears still running down his face as gasps echo throughout the room.

"James," chokes Ginny as Harry grips her hand tightly.

"Hey mum, dad," he says through his tears. I reach up and wipe a few from his face again.

It's absolutely quiet as Ginny jumps out of her seat and runs over to us, engulfing James in a loving hug. I go to move away, but James doesn't let go of my hand as he wraps his free arm around his mother. I try to tug my hand away as the rest of his family runs up to him, but he just grasps it harder. Soon I'm in a large Weasley sandwich.

Eventually they move away and we all sit down as James is bombarded by questions. He answers them all calmly even though they occasionally yell at him. Most of them just want to know why he left, none of them are too angry. I expect that those will come a bit later, once everyone's excitement has faded away. They'll realize what he's done and people will get mad, but hopefully I'm wrong. They're his family and as mad as I am I don't think he needs us all being mad.

James doesn't let me leave his side. He's always touching me as well, whether he's holding my hand or our legs are pressed together during dinner. He seems to be taking strength from me being there. I'm not too happy about it, but I guess it makes sense. He was always like this.

We stay well into the night. We don't apparate back to the flat until two in the morning. As we're taking our coats off James finally seems to relax.

"They don't hate me!" he beams.

"Of course not," I say taking off my coat. "I told you they wouldn't."

"Thank you," he says quietly.

"For what?" I ask throwing my coat onto the sofa.

"For making me go talk to them," he says before spinning me around and putting his hands on my shoulders. "I feel so much better. Honestly.

"I'm glad," I smile softly resting one of my hands on his cheek. "You should be happy." I can feel my anger melting away as he grins. He's just so happy.

I see something in his eyes flash as his grin fades and his gaze meets mine. I swallow and quickly pull away.

"I-I'm going t-to bed," I stutter, walking quickly down the hallway. I slam the door shut behind me and slide down it onto the floor, resting my head in my hands, utterly confused about what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **SPOV**

One morning a week later, I get up, eat, and dress for quidditch practise. It's the first practise I've been to since James has been back. I told Wes what was going on and he gave me last week off. Now I have to go back. I'm excited to go back. I'm mostly excited about getting out of the house. Somehow James convinced me to let him stay. I think he used a confundus charm. There's no way I would've let him stay otherwise… right?

I slip on the tight pants I have to wear for quidditch before yanking a pair of shorts on over them. Then I pull on a tank top before throwing my hair up and grabbing flying boots and quidditch robes. I walk quietly out into the kitchen to make breakfast and find James sitting at the table reading the prophet.

"Hey," he says through his mouthful of bagel.

" 'Morning," I say rolling my eyes. I lay my robes on the back of my chair and set my boots down by the door before grabbing a piece of bread and putting it in the toaster.

"That's not a very healthy breakfast," say James, setting down the prophet.

"Well, I'm running a little late to practise. I don't have time for anything else." I grumble, as I pick my boots back up and quickly slid them onto my feet and buckle them up. "By the way have you seen my wand? I've been looking for it all morning."

He laughs. "So that's why you're running late."

"If you must know," I sigh. "That is why I am running late."

I run over to the toaster as the toast pops out. I quickly put butter on it and shove it into my mouth. "Wurs myy wond?'

James smiles, and pulls my wand out of his pocket. "You left it on the floor in the bathroom. I found it this morning."

"Shanks," I say swallowing my toast. I take the wand and shove it into the compartment in my boot. "Aw damn," I moan running back to my room. I had forgotten to grab my broom.

I hear James laughing down the hallway. Stupid git. I should hex him. So annoying.

I run back out with my broom and pull my wand out of my pocket. I don't even bother to say goodbye as I apparate to the Puddlemere locker room.

"Nice of you to arrive," says Wes smirking.

"I had a rough morning!" I moan dropping onto the bench.

"I can see that," he says sitting down next to me. "What happened?"

"I lost my wand, I couldn't find my boots, I almost forgot my broom, James was laughing at me, and I only had a slice of toast for breakfast!"

Wes laughs. "Sounds like you had a great morning."

"Oh most definitely."

 **Pop!**

I look up and see James. With my quidditch robes. "You left these on the chair."

I bury my face in my hands. "Wes I don't think you want me to play today. I'm a wreck."

James snorts and Wes gives a small laugh. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

I sigh. "Whatever you say!" I stand up and take the robes from James. "Thanks James," I say reluctantly.

"No problem." He grins still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" I ask, pulling them on.

Wes makes a noise, his hand covering his mouth as James stares at me, his mouth open slightly. "Well I uh.. I don't know."

"How about you get going then? Don't you have something else to do?" I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"You don't have to be so mean," He mumbles before apparating back to our flat.

"That was harsh," says Wes, trying not to laugh.

I shrug. "Who cares?"

"I'm sure he does," Wes looks at me. "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine. He's just annoying," I answer, straightening my robes. "Are we going to play quidditch or what?"

* * *

After practice I apparate back to the flat. I was aiming to land on my bed, but...

"Get off!" says a flailing James.

"I'm sorry!" I laugh jumping off of him. Why did I apologize? Why am I laughing? Stop that!

I may have landed on James bed instead. I have no idea how.

He falls back onto his pillows. "You scared the shit out of me. Why did you apparate onto my bed!"

I shrug, trying to recover. "I was trying to apparate onto mine."

"Well, you missed."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime."

I sigh and fall backwards onto his bed, my feet dangling off the side.

"Tough practice?" he asks leaning on his elbows.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have skipped a week of practice. I'm totally out of shape."

He snorts. "Serena, it's only been a week. You can't be that much out of shape."

I shrug. "It was tough either way." Why am I telling him this? We aren't friends. Anymore…

"I'm sure you were amazing as always."

I give him a look and stand up. "I'm going to shower," I walk quickly out of the room.

* * *

When I get out of the shower I can hear voices. I quickly pull on my pj bottoms and a t-shirt before walking into the living room.

Correction. I heard one voice. And a guitar.

Sitting on the window seat is James playing a guitar. And singing! I didn't know he could sing! I'm so surprised I don't even try to be mad at him.

I stand quietly in the doorway listening to him sing and strum the guitar. I lean against the door frame and try to figure out the song he's singing. I don't really recognize it. Maybe he wrote it?

"What were you singing?" I ask after he's done.

His head snaps up. "I thought you were in the shower?"

"I had to get out sometime," I say sitting in the armchair near him.

"Right," he mutters, setting his guitar down.

"Are you going to answer me?" I ask, inclining my head.

"Oh, er, you wouldn't know it."

"Try me!" I don't know why I bothered. It didn't matter.

He sighs. "It's just a song I wrote… It doesn't really have a name."

"Oh" I say surprised. "I didn't know you could sing...or play guitar let alone write music."

He gives a small smile. "I've always been able to sing, but I've never sung in front of anyone and the writing… I've always been able to do that too."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask hurt. For some reason that bothers me. I've known him for years and he never told me any of this.

He shrugs. "I didn't tell anyone, and as for the guitar..." he says looking down. "I actually picked it up while I was... away.

I bite my lip. We had been skirting around anything that had to do with leaving or traveling or anything like that since we visited his family. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it and I can't say I do either. I've been purposely avoiding it. Especially since he tried to mention it once or twice.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I chew on my lip some more. The only thing I really want to know about when he left was where he went exactly. I don't want to upset him though so I change the subject.

Or try to.

"So...um...how's...things?" I wince internally. Wow that was pathetic.

He gives me a look. "We live in the same place Serena things haven't changed from the time you got in the shower until now."

I blush faintly. "Right..." Stop blushing!

He shakes his head. "You haven't changed at all."

I look up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you act exactly as you used to. You still can't change the subject very well and you still blush easily."

"I don't blush easily," I mutter, starting to get upset again. Yes good. Keep doing that.

"Yes you do," he says, putting a finger below under my chin to tilt my head up. He brushes his thumb over my cheek gently. "There's the blush again," he whispers, leaning his forehead against mine.

I meet his eyes. "It's like nothing has changed," he whispers.

I feel his hot breath against my face and close my eyes. "Everything has changed James..." I whisper, completely frozen. Okay this was the exact opposite of what should be happening right now.

He doesn't reply. I open my eyes and find his searching my face. "No," he whispers. "Maybe most things have... but not everything." As he leans in I close my eyes. He kisses me softly for a few moments before pulling back. I keep my eyes closed and try to keep my breathing even. I had no idea how much I missed him until just a second ago, but I shouldn't.

He sighs before pulling me tightly against his chest so we are both on the window seat. I lean my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"You're the only one that can make me do that," I say quietly, my resolve slipping.

"What?" he asks.

"Make me blush so easily."

He chuckles and pulls me closer.

I look up at him, my face still red. I can't help it now. I need to kiss him again. So I lean forward and press my lips to his again even though part of me is screaming don't. I close my eyes and kiss him anyway because for a moment, it's almost as if nothing has changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **SPOV**

I'm hiding in my room. It's the day after James and I kissed. I don't really know what to do. I really regret what happened yesterday. I have no idea how it happened, one minute I was mad the next minute we were kissing. I've been trying to avoid him and to hate him, but I just can't. It's not just that we used to date it's that we've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts. And it's not going away like I hoped.

I roll over onto my back and pull the covers up to my chin. I stare at the ceiling quietly, listening for James footsteps. It's almost noon so I figure he'll be in to wake me soon, but I'm not ready to face him. I'm not sure how I feel about what happened last night. Sure it was good, familiar, and all that, but...

I turn my head towards the door when I hear a quiet knock. Damn. I was hoping for at least a few more minutes.

The door opens slowly and James head appears in the space between the wall and door. "Knock knock!"

I give him a small smile. "Who's there?" Stop it Serena you literally just said you were going to hate him.

"Jamie," he answers.

"Jamie who?" But I can't help it.

"Jamie poo?" he asks.

I laugh. Obviously.

"Can I come in?" he asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er, yeah," I say nervously.

He opens the door further and walks into the room. He closes the door with a snap and sits on the bed. "Good afternoon sleepy head."

"Hi," I say softly, sitting up. I need to talk to him. I can't hate him and I can't date him so we need to figure out a middle ground.

"Hi," he says, his hands patting his legs nervously.

I smile a bit. I'm not the only one who doesn't really know what to say or do. Which sadly is reassuring.

"Er so...um..." he says running his hand through his hair.

I sit quietly, waiting for him to say something first.

"Serena..." he says turning to face me. "I... Well I don't... I don't really know what to say or do and uh..." He runs his hand through his hair again.

"I understand." At least he can admit it out loud.

He looks up. "Oh...uh good. I don't have to try and explain then."

I nod and bite my lip. Now what am I supposed to do? I look down at my lap and pick at the blanket. "James?"

"Hmm?" he asks.

"Er...what um what now?" I ask, still picking at the blanket. "I mean...its been awhile...I-" But obviously he cuts me off. Maybe hating him will be easier than I thought.

"Hey," he says, putting his hand under my chin and making me look at him. "If you want..." he says leaning a bit closer. "I'd like to try us again," he finishes at a whisper.

"I..." I pause and really think about it, I come to the conclusion, sadly, that I do too. I do want an us, but should I rush into this? I haven't seen him for three years. He's changed and so have I. I haven't even decided if I'm mad at him still or not. I guess I can't hold grudges as well I as thought. "James," I say slowly. "I don't think we should-"

"It's okay," he says pulling back. "I get it."

"No you didn't let me-" I groan as he interrupts me again. Three times. Three whole times.

"It's okay Serena," he says. "It's fine."

"James," I say grabbing his arm roughly, as he goes to stand up. "Sit back down and let me finish."

He sits back down on the bed and looks at me expectantly.

"I was saying that I don't think we should rush into this. I..." I take a deep breath. "I want us too," I whisper. "But you've been gone for three years. We're different. Let's just...not rush." I guess I know my decision now. No going back.

He nods. "Yeah. You're right," he says. "I've only been back for a few weeks."

"Right. Okay. So um breakfast?" I ask.

He laughs. "Try lunch."

"Fine, lunch it is," I say softly, climbing out of bed.

* * *

"Serena!"

"What?" I yell, putting my hair up and walking out of the bathroom and to the living room.

"Kat and Mandi are here," says James.

"Hey guys!" I say giving them both a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to collect you," says Katherine. Oh thank god.

"So get your things. We're going to Vic's house. The Weasley girls, you and I are having a sleepover," says Mandi.

"Oh are we?" I ask. Thank you thank you thank you!

"Yes now go pack!" says Kat.

"Yes ma'am!" I salute her before walking back to my bedroom.

I quickly pack my things in my quidditch duffle before running back out to the living room. I can't wait to get out of this house. I find the girls and James sitting on the couches laughing at something James had said.

"What's so funny?" I ask. How dare they think he's funny. He's the enemy.

"James," says Kat. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I reply, showing her my duffle. "Bye James."

"Bye," he says walking over and giving me a hug. "Don't have too much fun," he whispers in my ear. I shiver slightly and whisper, "I won't," in his ear so the girls can't hear. What am I doing with my life.

He pulls back and smiles. "Bye Kat! See you Mandi!"

"Bye!" they say smiling.

I turn on the spot and apparate to Vic's house.

* * *

I grab a couple chocolate frogs out of the big bowl that is sitting in the center of our circle. I have been at Vic's for a few hours now. We had all done a bit of shopping and now we were sitting in a giant circle with food in the center.

"So what have you been up to Serena?" asks Dom. "We haven't heard from you in a while."

I swallow before answering. "I've been super busy. I've had to go to so many quidditch practices and I've been helping James look for a job."

"You'd think he'd get a job easy seeming as he is a Potter," jokes Lucy.

"Yeah, but he doesn't really know what he wants to do. He used to play quidditch, but he's not sure if he wants to do that anymore," I shrug. Idiot. He should just play quidditch. Quidditch is fun. He's good at it. It'd be easy to get him a job doing that.

She nods.

"So how's practice been going then?" asks Roxy.

"Good," I say. "It's been tough though. Oliver is being ridiculous."

"Well dad said that he used to be an absolute maniac when quidditch games were coming up," says Lily, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Well he hasn't changed much," I say rolling my eyes.

"So it would seem," she nods. "I've been meaning to ask how's James? He hasn't been over in a while."

"Oh, um, he's good," I stammer, blushing.

This causes some raised eyebrows. I'm so stupid. I should've prepared in the mirror or something.

"Serena..." asks Dom slyly. "Have something to share?"

"Er, no. I don't think so," I say, playing with my butterbeer bottle.

"Alright no one believes that bullshit," laughs Dom. "Come on. Spill!"

The other girls are looking at me intently.

"Um..." I make a face. "Do I have to?"

There's a chorus of yeses, so I guess I have to.

I sigh. "Er, well, James and I kissed last night and I have no idea what to do," I say staring at my lap.

"Really?" asks Kat.

I look up and I see smiles.

"Mhm," I mumble.

"Have you talked to him about it?" asks Vic.

"Yeah," I nod.

"So what happened?" asks Rose enthusiastically.

"We just agreed not to rush," I shrug. "It's been three years after all and we've both changed a bit and I still can't decide whether to be mad at him or not if I'm being completely honest."

Rose nods. "I think that was probably the best thing to do, but you shouldn't be mad at him. He's done really good trying to make up for all he's missed."

"I guess so… I really don't want to forgive him though." I can tell Rose is about to argue so I quickly change the subject. "How are you and Freddie, Mandi?"

"Good," she says smiling hugely.

I smile. "That's great. You guys are adorable."

She shrugs smiling. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **SPOV**

The next morning Vic, Molly, and Rose are making breakfast while the rest of us sat around the kitchen watching. Vic is making pancakes, Molly is cooking the eggs, and Rose is cleaning and watching the bacon.

"Do you want me to get drinks?" I ask from where I'm leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah," says Vic, flipping a pancake.

"What does everyone want?" I ask walking over to where the cups are kept. The answers were, orange juice, milk, water, tea, and coffee. So I quickly went to work.

After breakfast we hear several large bangs from where we are changing upstairs.

"What was that?" yells Dom through the bathroom door.

"I dunno!" I call from the bed. "I'll check!"

The other girls keep getting dressed (I'm already dressed) while I pull out my wand and walk down stairs.

I walk quietly down the stairs. At the bottom I start looking into the rooms to see if anyone is in them. The lights are off in the living room so I walk in and feel around on the wall for the light switch. I find it and flip it on.

No ones there. That's so weird… We obviously heard something. I walk farther into the room and peer behind all the furniture. Then I look under some things and check the closet. Nothing. I check the kitchen as well, all there is in the kitchen is some left over food waiting to be put in the fridge. Nothing was on the floor so obviously nothing had fallen.

I'm getting a bit worried as I leave the kitchen and head over to the den type thing. It looks empty. Just your standard desk and book shelves with a couch by the window. I'm starting the search of the room even though it's obvious nothing's in here, when I hear something in the hallway. I whirl around, but no one is out there. "Weird," I mutter. As I'm about to turn around and finish looking someone's hands go over my eyes and mouth. I try to hex them, but someone else took my wand.

"LET GO!" I yell, but the sound is muffled by the hand.

The person leans over, I can feel their breath in my ear. "Shhh," they whisper.

I try to scream. I flail around trying to get away. I hear laughter.

"Stop trying to get away," I hear a person chuckle from across the hall. What the hell is going on?

"Guess who?" the person whispers, in my ear.

They let go of my mouth and I take a deep breath, so I can scream when the person behind me speaks again. "There's no need to scream."

I realize that I recognize the voice. I should've known. "JAMES YOU GIT! LET ME GO!" I flail around and smirk when I feel my elbow hit something soft.

I hear him groan and suddenly I can see again.

"That was mean!" I say whirling around and hitting whatever I can reach.

He dodges me, his hands clutched to his stomach. "You didn't have to elbow me so hard."

I ignore him and turn around. Louis, Fred, Teddy, Albus, Hugo, Scorpius, Lysander, and Lorcan are all standing in front of me. "Give me. My. Wand." I hold out my hand and glare at them.

Scorp walks forward slowly and places it in my hand before backing up.

"Hmm," I murmur, twisting my wand in my hand. "I wonder..." I quickly point my wand at them and blast them out of the way. They all fall to the ground in the hallway in a heap. I smile and throw a couple stinging jinxes over my shoulder. My smile gets bigger when I hear James cry out again. Serves him right.

I walk into the room as Kat asks, "So? Who or what was it?"

"The boys," I sigh.

"What boys?" asks Lily, looking up hopefully.

"Our boys," I say rolling my eyes as Lily jumps up and runs out of the room.

I sit down on the floor. "Do you wanna know what they did to me!"

"Of course," says Kat.

"Well..." I tell them the story and by the end they are laughing hysterically.

"Guys!" I whine. "You're supposed to say they are absolute pricks and how dare they do that to me!"

"They're absolute pricks!" says Dom between laughs.

"How dare they do that to me!" laughs Roxy. "I mean you!"

"Hmph," I say crossing my arms and pouting.

"At least you got them back," points out Mandi before her and other the others follow Lily downstairs.

When we get down there the boys and Lily are all sitting in the living room. They look relatively unhurt except maybe a few bruises I can't see. James however has an ice pack pressed to his face.

The girls go and sit down and I sit next to James. "What's up with the ice pack?" I ask holding back a grin.

"You hit me with the stinging jinx," he mumbles.

He seems a bit paler than usual as I pull back his hand and the ice pack. I let out a small gasp. "I really did hit you didn't I?" The whole left side of his face has a rather nasty looking bruise. "I didn't think stinging jinxes could do that."

"Well now you know." He presses the ice pack back to his face as the others talk around us.

"James, I'm sorry," I bite my lip. "I didn't think it would be so bad. I also didn't really mean to hit your face…" I say softly.

"It's fine, it'll heal," He turns to look at me, and rests his free hand on my leg. "I'm fine."

"Really?" I ask. "You're uh, kind of pale to be honest."

"Oh really? I mean my head is spinning a bit," He mumbles softly.

I stand up and hold out a hand. "Let's get you home then." I can't help but help him. It's in my nature. I've always been there for him, even if I'm the one that hurt him.

He takes it and stands up slowly, wobbling a bit.

"Just let me grab my bags okay?" I ask, walking him to the entry way of the living room.

He nods and I run upstairs quickly, grabbing my stuff. When I get downstairs we say goodbye to the others and I apparate us home.

JPOV

Unfortunately Rena did not take to kindly to the joke and now I'm in quite a bit of pain. My head is spinning and my face is throbbing from where the jinx hit me. She's always been good at jinxes, I should've been more careful.

I'm sitting on the floor in the living room when the girls come into the room. Everyone is talking loudly as Serena sits down next to me.

"What's up with the ice pack?" She asks, as if she didn't already know.

"You hit me with the stinging jinx," I mumble, not really having the energy to be mad at her. Did someone charm the room to rotate like that?

I hear her let out a small gasp as she removes the ice pack. "I really did hit you didn't I? I didn't think stinging jinxes could do that."

"Well now you know." I press the ice pack back to my face as the room continues to spin. Would they stop doing that?

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be so bad. I also didn't really mean to hit your face…" she says softly.

"It's fine, it'll heal," I turn to look at her and rest my hand on her leg. "I'm fine."

"Really?" She asks. "You're uh, kind of pale to be honest."

"Oh really? I mean my head is spinning a bit," I mumbles softly. Not to mention the whole room and everyone in it.

"Let's get you home then." She offers me her hand and I take it, wobbling a bit as I stand up.

"Just let me grab my bags okay?" She asks as I lean against the entry way to the living room. I nod, my eyes closing as I try to keep my head from spinning. When she comes back downstairs we say goodbye and apparate back to our flat. As soon as I hit the ground I puke.

"Oh gross James!" she shouts, stepping back as I fall backwards.

"Merlin I feel awful," I dropped the ice pack when I fell. I wrap my arms around my stomach. "Serena, I think I'm gunna be sick again," I groan softly.

"Oh please don't," She begs, using magic to clean up my puke. "At least wait until we get to the bathroom." She grabs me and the ice pack and hauls me to the bathroom where I puke again in the toilet.

I hear her groan at the noise, but she stays and rubs my back, trying to make me feel better. "I'm sorry Jamie, I don't know how to fix it. You know I was rubbish at potions."

"Its okay," I mumble, resting my head against her knee when she sits on the edge of the tub. "Just don't leave."

"I won't," I hear her mumble before the puking starts up again.

I wake up in a bed, my head pounding. I try to sit up, but someone pushes me back down. "Lay still James," Serena says softly. "You're gunna feel worse if you sit up."

I do as she says and stay laying down. I blink a few times, my eyes adjusting to the light as I look around. "Why're we in your room?" I mumble, trying to focus my eyes on her face.

"You um, made quite a mess of your room when I put you to bed the first time. It's all clean now, but the blankets are in the wash, just in case. Plus I can't get rid of the smell so the windows are open and it's cold out…" She answers, looking down at her hands.

"That's okay, your bed is more comfy anyway."

She smiles at me and presses the back of her hand to my forehead. "You're still pretty warm," she mumbles, pulling her hand back.

"I feel much better I promise. I don't feel like puking anymore for one," I sit up tiny bit, and grab her hand. "Thanks for taking care of me… and my mess."

"Anytime," she mumbles, linking her fingers with mine. "I'm glad you feel better."

"Me too," I say quietly closing my eyes.

After a few moments of silence I feel Serena shift next to me. "James?"

"Yeah Rena?" I ask, turning to look at her.

"Do you want to change now that you're awake? I couldn't really do it while you were sleeping, but you're kind of… stinky." She wrinkles her nose. "You didn't get puke on you, but you were a bit sweaty."

I laugh quietly. "Yeah I'll change, I should probably brush my teeth too." I start to get up and she grabs my arm. Once I'm out of bed the two of us walk into my room, me leaning on her and we get some of my clothes.

"It really does stink in here," I say quickly shutting the door after us. She continues to help me down the hall even though I really don't need to anymore, but I don't tell her that.

"Do you um," she stands in the doorway awkwardly, her face turning pink. "Do you need help putting them on?"

I stand in the bathroom staring at my clothes in my hand. On one hand hell yeah I need help putting my clothes on, but on the other I don't really think she's comfortable with that. In all honestly I don't need her help so that's what I tell her.

"Alright well I'm going to get you another ice pack for your eye." She pulls the door shut quickly and I can hear her walking down the hall.

I groan at the fact that she couldn't bear to stick around for another two minutes. Was I really that bad looking? I mean I'm sick and a bit stinky, but I still look okay right? As I'm changing I realize that besides being a bit pale, I still look the same as usual.

I toss my clothes into the hamper and brush my teeth. I must've been brushing them for awhile because eventually Serena knocks on the door.

"Hey Jamie, you okay in there?" She opens the door a bit and peeks in.

"Yeah I'm good," I spit out my toothpaste and clean off the brush before walking towards her. "Do I smell okay now?" I ask, pressing my arm pit near her face.

"Ew James!" she backs up and into the wall. "You smell fine!"

I grin cheekily at her. "Fantastic."

"You should go back to bed though," she says, grabbing my hand and yanking me down the hall.

"What why?" I ask, I feel great why do I have to get back in bed?

"I want you to get better not sicker."

I groan and get back into bed. She pulls the covers up over me and tucks me in like a small child. "Will you at least stay with me?"

"Do I have to?" she pouts.

"Do you want me to puke again?" I ask, knowing I won't but at least it'll make her stay.

"Fine," she groans and crawls into the bed next to me. "But I'm moving to the couch once you're asleep."

"Fine by me," I grin, throwing an arm around her waist. I shut my eyes, waiting for her to pull away, but she doesn't. She scoots farther under the blankets and a little bit closer to me, to my surprise. But hey I'm not complaining. There's a pretty girl in my bed and I love her. I've always loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **JPOV**

I wake up the next morning with Rena sleeping soundly next to me. Her head is resting on my chest with my arms wound tightly around her. I pull her closer and let out a small sigh, my eyes falling shut. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I was never this happy when I was away, not even when I was with Jenna. I push the thought aside. I've been doing really well with not thinking about Jenna. I only dated her for a few months and it wasn't even that recent, but for some reason it hurt to think about. Maybe it was because I knew how much it would hurt Rena if she found out. When she finds out, I correct myself. I have to tell her. I'd rather tell her myself than have her find out another way. Not that there's really another way anyway. Jenna was from Australia and even though she was a witch she didn't know who I was. Well, she knew my name, but since I never spoke of my family with her I don't think she ever put two and two together.

I shake my head, trying to think of something else. I knew Rena would be waking up soon and I didn't want to somehow let it slip that I had had a girlfriend while I was away. Not that it mattered anymore. I never really loved her the way I loved Rena, which is why I broke up with Jenna in the first place. She was remarkably cool about it though which was something I greatly appreciated.

I look down as I feel Rena start to move around, she makes the cutest noises when she starts to wake up. I watch as she yawns, and tilts her head back so she can look up at me. "Good morning sleepy butt," I say, pushing her hair out of her face. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," she says slowly, sitting up. "I can't believe I fell asleep in here."

"What's the big deal?" I ask, tightening my grip on her waist as I pull her on to my lap.

"James," she tries to pull free, but I have a pretty decent grip on her waist. "I said I wanted to take it slow remember?"

"I know… and I am. It's not like I'm trying to kiss you or anything… I just want to cuddle with you," I give her my best puppy dog eyes. I really did just want to cuddle. I love just having her in my arms. She's so warm and adorable.

"Fine," she sighs and rests her head on my chest. "But only for a minute. I have shopping to do."

"That's good enough for me!" I rest my cheek on the top of her head and slide my fingers through her hair. If only she knew how much I missed this.

 **SPOV**

I sigh plopping down on my bed. James and I had just gotten back from Christmas shopping and it was the worst Christmas shopping experience ever. Every store was crowded muggle and wizarding alike. I'm so tired I feel the most awake I have in forever.

"That was exhausting," says James setting all the bags we had gathered onto the floor. Clearly he felt the same about the whole experience.

"I know," I moan. "And to think we have to wrap them next!" I can't believe I left it this long.

He laughs. "We won't have to wrap them so soon. We have a week left."

"Yeah, but I'd rather do them tomorrow then rush on Christmas Eve," I yawn, slightly less awake than I had originally thought.

"Hey!" I hear a yell coming from the kitchen.

James frowns. "Who could that be?"

"It's Kat remember? We're babysitting Ophelia while they Christmas shop," I respond, walking towards the kitchen. Good luck to them. It's probably just as packed.

"There you are," says Kat setting Lia down. Lia is Ophelia's nickname since she can't exactly say her full name. She definitely knows what it sounds like though. She can be a bit of a handful. "Did you finish your shopping?" she asks as James chases Lia around laughing.

"Mostly," I say pulling my hair back. "I just need to get something for James."

"Have fun with that," she laughs.

I stick my tongue out at her.

Lia runs behind the chair and peeks over the arm while James says: "I wonder where Lia could be..." He's stumbling around looking behind random things. She giggles and he whirls around. "I heard that!" he says walking towards the sound. "Make more noise!"

"No!"

He laughs and jumps behind the couch.

"Ahh!" she screams.

"I found you!"

She laughs hysterically.

I smile.

"He's really good with her," says Kat, smiling at me.

"Yeah I know." I cross my arms and watch him give her a piggy back ride around the living room. He's on all fours thumping around. She laughs pulling on the collar of his t-shirt. They've only known each other for a little over a month, but she's taken more of liking to James than I've seen her do with anyone. Besides her parents of course.

"He's going to make a good dad," says Kat giving me a meaningful look.

"Katherine. Please don't." I sigh. "I don't even want to think about that. I haven't even thought about it if I'm being honest."

"I know, but I'm just saying. You should think about it. He's been really good the past month. He's practically the same James that left. Except I think he's settled down a bit."

She's right of course. He's been amazing. He's always around, he does chores all the time and he recently started giving quidditch lessons to younger kids. It's so sweet how good he is with them.

Alright I have to go," Katherine says, pulling me out of my thoughts. She kneels and calls to Lia. "Come here Lia!"

James helps Lia off of his back and she walks over to Kat (a bit slowly, but she's getting there) and gives her a hug.

"You're staying here tonight okay?"

She nods.

"Have fun alright?"

Lia smiles at her before walking back over to James.

"Here's her stuff," says Kat gesturing to the bags on the floor.

I nod. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep!" She pulls me into a hug before apparating away.

"You two have fun. I'm going to take a nap and then I'll be back," I say heading towards my room.

"Okay," he says smiling at me, Lia resting on his hip.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later and walk out to the living room to check on them. I find Lia wrapped in James arms and both are fast asleep on the floor. They look so cute I run back to my room to get my camera. It's not there. I come back out and find it on the kitchen table. I turn it on and flip through the pictures. There are loads of the two of them playing and even a couple of me sleeping. I wonder if James realizes how creepy that is, then I realize I'm doing the same thing. I go and take a couple pictures of them anyway before putting the camera back on the table.

I'm about to start cooking dinner and then I decide I want to eat pizza. Plus it's about ten times easier. So I order a large half cheese, half pepperoni pizza. I go pick up Lia and put her in the playpen James had set up, but didn't put her in. Then I wake up James.

"Jamie," I shake his shoulder. "Jamie come on get up!"

He moans and rolls over. "James, come on."

I sigh because he still isn't getting up. So I tickle him. It used to work so maybe it still does. "Jamie," I say. "James."

A laugh escapes him and with his eyes still closed he tries to swat me away. "Jenna quit it."

I immediately stop.

He sits up and rubs his eyes. "What is it?"

"Um," I say looking at the wall. "I just ordered dinner and put Ophelia in her playpen." I don't know what else to say. What do you say to your ex who just called you by the wrong name?

"Okay," he says slowly. "Serena what's wrong?"

"Um," I say glancing at him. "It's just...you...um..." I look back down at the floor. "You just um, called me Jenna," I say quietly.

"Oh um..." James blushes. "Sorry."

"Who is she?" I ask softly.

"She's this girl I met when I was away," he responds awkwardly.

I nod. "Did you... date her?"

"No," he says shaking his head quickly. "I mean, yeah I did."

"Oh," I say quietly. "That's um…" Thankfully I'm saved from saying what exactly that was when the doorbell rings. "Pizza is here," I murmur, getting up and going to the door.

He wakes up Lia while I pay the pizza guy. I bring it back inside and see James setting her chair up while she watches, laughing when he messes up.

He finally gets the chair set up. I cut Lia a couple smaller pieces and quickly grab a piece for James and I. Lia and James make faces at each other across the table while I eat quietly.

* * *

I wake up on the couch. I look around and see James sprawled across the floor by the playpen while Lia is giggling at how silly he looks. I smile and push the blanket off of me. I walk over to her and pull her out.

"How about you wake up Uncle James?" I ask her. I sit back down on the couch and watch her, pushing both what Katherine said and what James said out of my mind. _Just focus on watching Lia._ I think to myself, as I watch her nod enthusiastically before poking James and tugging gently at his hair.

"What?" he asks, rubbing his eyes, after multiple pokes to the face.

Lia tackles him and he laughs. He has a really nice laugh. "Lia get off me!"

"I'm hungry!" she says, getting off of James, satisfied now that he's awake.

"Well we'll just have to get you some breakfast won't we?" I ask.

She nods and I pick her up and carry her to the kitchen. I set her in her chair and get her some food.

James comes out and yawns before falling into his seat. Ophelia giggles. I give him a bowl of cereal and some coffee and put Lia's food that Kat left in front of her.

I fill up another bowl and mug for myself and sit down at the table.

We had just finished eating when Louis and Kat apparate into the room.

"Daddy, Mummy!" says Lia clapping her hands.

"Hey baby girl!" says Lou, picking up Lia and spinning her around. She giggles and he kisses her forehead. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" she smiles.

I grab the dishes and put them in the dishwasher as James walks over and gives her a big hug. "Bye Lia!"

"Buhbye Jamie!" she waves.

While they exchange goodbyes I pack up her toys and clothes, while Katherine gets her playpen.

"Thanks for watching her," says Kat.

"No problem," I say handing her Lia's bags. "She and James had a lot of fun. I'll show you the pictures sometime."

She smiles. "Okay."

I say goodbye to Ophelia and they apparate away.

"Looks like Lia really likes you," I comment, cleaning up her mess.

"Yeah I know," he replies and I can tell he's smiling.

"She's your new favorite person isn't she?" I ask tossing the trash into the bin and the cloth into the sink.

He thinks for a second. "Well, no. Technically you're my favorite."

"Oh," I say stunned. "Uh okay." I was honestly just expecting another grin and a nod.

He blushes a bit. "I'm going to go get dressed."

"Yeah okay. Uh me too."

* * *

"James!" I yell. "I thought you were bringing me the wrapping paper!"

"I'm trying to!" he says.

I've been trying to ignore the fact that James had a girlfriend while he was away. It really shouldn't bother me as much as it did and still does. I just need to get over it. Just because I didn't date anyone doesn't mean he didn't either.

I groan and jog into the bedroom and find James wrapped up in the paper, lying on the floor.

"Oh Merlin," I say stopping in the doorway, all thoughts of this Jenna gone for the moment.

"Please help," he begs, wiggling around in the paper.

"How did you manage this?" I ask, honestly confused as to how one person could cause so much trouble.

"I waved my wand a bit too enthusiastically and this happened," he says, motioning his head to the mess.

"I'll help." I walk over to the desk. "Right after I take a picture." I stick a bow on his forehead. "Say 'I love wrapping presents!' " I snap the picture while he just looks at me. "That wasn't very good. Try again." Right now, I could really care less about taking these pictures, but I know later I'll regret it. Even if nothing happens with James and I.

He gives me a lopsided grin and I take another picture.

I put the camera on the bed and sit down in front of him. I pull the bow off his head. "I don't really know how to get you out with magic so I'll just have to unwrap you."

"I don't care, just get me out!"

I laugh slightly and look around trying to find the end of the paper. I roll him over and find him laying on it. I have to un-tape it. "Jeez James. You actually cast a spell that wrapped you up like a present! It's taped together!"

He groans. "Hurry!"

"I dunno James this is pretty impressive. I think we should stick you under the tree."

"Just unwrap me for fucks sake."

"Jeeeez, someone's hostile." I fall back into the familiar pattern of bickering with James as I start unwrapping him only to find out there's another layer. "How many pieces of wrapping paper are you in?" I ask.

"I dunno. Loads."

"Fabulous," I mutter. "Okay, I'm going to help you stand so this will go faster."

"Anything."

I grab his shoulders and attempt to pull him into a standing position, but he almost crushes me. "Okay. Alright. Got it," I say as I get him to stand straight. "We'll just start at the bottom I guess." I look around and find the tape. Soon his legs are unraveled and I don't have to help him stand. Thank god. I touched a couple places I don't really feel comfortable mentioning.

"So you're wrapped in at least five layers of this shit," I say starting to unwrap his torso.

He sighs. "I am so stupid."

"No you're not." I get have two layers left on his torso, then I have to do his chest and head. You can only see his mouth and eyes.

"Serena. Who else do you know that has wrapped themselves up in wrapping paper?" he asks.

"Well no one," I say, starting on his chest. "It could happen to anyone."

"Anyone stupid."

I slap him. "How do you know I haven't wrapped myself up in wrapping paper?"

"You would've told me."

"Not necessarily." I toss a piece of wrapping paper on top of the others. "I could have been really embarrassed about it."

"You haven't. And nothing is more embarrassing than being wrapped in wrapping paper."

"Oh yeah?" I challenge. "Remember when you're mom thought we were having sex back at Christmas in sixth year?" I see him cringe and wish I hadn't brought it up.

"That was terrible," he moans. "And I thought we weren't going to speak of it ever again."

I shrug.

After a few more minutes I only have to unwrap his head. He starts jumping around. "I'm freeeeeeeee!"

"James!" I shout. "It's still around your head!"

"Who cares! I can move!"

"I care!" I put my hands on my hips. "C'mere!"

He walks over to me and stands completely still. I find the tape and start unwrapping his head. He watches me carefully. A few minutes later I pull the last piece off and you can see all of his face.

"There," I say ruffling his messed up hair. Why is his hair so soft? "All unwrapped."

"You know..." he says quietly.

"What do I know?" I bite my lip, knowing it'll be something stupid that comes out of his mouth, but also cute.

He smiles slightly. "You just unwrapped your Christmas present! Merry Christmas!"

"You wrapped yourself up on purpose?" I say in disbelief.

"Well no, but you can just pretend I did."

I laugh. "Well this is one of the weirdest presents I've received then." One of the most attractive if I'm being completely honest about it.

"And hopefully the best..." he says leaning in towards me.

Oh merlin, oh shit. I thought we weren't doing this. No, no, no…

But it happens anyway because when it comes to James, I'm a wreck.

After a few minutes I pull back so I can breathe. I lean my forehead against his, not caring that this definitely goes against what I said. But it does. After a few moments I finally gather enough strength to step away.

I pull out of his arms and he gives me a hurt look. "James… we aren't supposed to be doing this." I shake my head and back out of the room. When I get to the living room I apparate to Katherine's.

"We have a problem!" I yell once I'm there. I know that'll get their attention even if it's not exactly life or death.

"What!" yells Louis racing down the stairs. "What happened is everyone okay?"

"Yes and no…"

"Are you hurt physically or...?" he looks me over. "So you aren't dying. What happened? What's wrong?"

"Can you just get Kat, Fred and Mandi? I need to talk to you guys about something."

"On it!" He heads upstairs, but he pauses at the top of the stairs. "What about James? Do you want me t-"

"NO!" I yell shaking my head.

"Okay okay I'll get the others." He turns and finishes ascending the stairs.

I walk into their living room and collapse head first on the couch.

What am I doing? I can't get back with James! I can't. I can't. I can't. He only got back a couple of months ago. He left us for three years. I can't. I should make him move in with Al and Scorp like I originally planned. Or maybe I'll leave him the apartment and I'll move in with Lily and Rose. That's what I'll do. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Fred's voice.

"Serena?" I hear Freddie ask. "You okay?"

"Lou had us apparate here immediately. What's going on?" asks Mandi.

Fred walks over and sits on the couch next to me with Mandi on the other side. He wraps his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he asks again.

"Serena what happened?" asks Kat as she walks down the stairs with Lou. "Where's James?"

"He's at the apartment I guess."

She frowns. "So whatever happened was because of James?" she sighs waving her wand so the other couch is closer to ours.

I shrug.

"Okay. Lets hear the story," she says, grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him onto the couch.

I sigh and quickly tell them the story of how James was all wrapped up in paper and what he said after he got unwrapped and the events that followed.

I hear Fred groan. "Are we really going to have to deal with the process of you two getting together… again?"

I just look at him. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes!" they all say together.

"Well I mean, I guess I could ask someone else…?" I ask confused.

"Of course not. Louis, Fred, why don't you go find James okay? Just hang out with him," says Mandi.

They nod and get up before disappearing with a pop. I guess it really was bad the first time.

"You're scared," says Kat simply, sitting down next to me. "Again," she tacks on the end.

"I am not," I protest. "I just said we weren't going to rush and this whole thing is stupid."

"You could stay with one of us?" suggests Kat, but it comes out as more of a question.

I bite my lip. "I think I'm just going to stay where I am. We aren't in the house at the same time except for breakfast and dinner anyway."

"Are you sure?" asks Mandi. "If this is really bothering you it'd be easier to collect your thoughts if you were somewhere else."

"I'm sure," I nod. "It'll be okay. Plus if I need you I know where to find you."

"If you're really sure that's the best way to go about it…" replies Mandi, looking a bit lost.

I let out a sigh, "I'm sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **James POV**

"SHIT!" I yell punching the bed. "I'm so stupid!" I fall onto the bed and bury my head in her pillow. This smells just like her. I sigh. Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. Stupid. Dumb. Why would you do that? Why? She already said how she felt about the whole thing. I just keep messing it up. First I kiss her. Then I say Jenna. Then I kiss her again. The whole thing was this huge mess and now she knows about Jenna and she certainly didn't find out the way I wanted her to.

"James?"

It's Louis.

"Go away!" I bury my head under her pillow. Not that it will stop them from finding me, but it's a nice thought.

"James, mate," says Fred. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding." My voice is muffled by the pillows.

"That's not what I meant."

He and Lou sit down on the bed.

After a few moments of silence Louis says: "She told us what happened."

"Go figure." I sit up. "I'm an idiot. She already told me not to because it's been three years and all this other shit and... fuck."

"You aren't an idiot," says Fred punching my arm lightly. "You love her that's all."

I sigh. "Yeah I know... It's starting to become a problem."

"You went through this before you can do it again," says Louis.

"I don't want to!" I whine.

"James come on mate. Suck it up," says Fred. "I know you miss being with her. She'll come around eventually."

I shake my head. "I don't know. I think I hurt her too much. Plus she found out I had a girlfriend while I was gone which made all of this even more lovely."

"You had a girlfriend while you were gone?" asks Louis, he sounds very surprised.

"Well, yeah. Did you think I'd really go three years without… you know."

"Well yeah, kind of. I mean you were pretty into Rena, James. Like thinking about proposing, into her," he answers.

"Don't remind me," I groan. The whole proposing and marriage thing was just one of the many reasons I left that she doesn't need to know about. It would just hurt her even though it didn't have anything to do with her at all.

"Well I think we need to," says Fred. "You seem to have forgotten."

"Trust me, I didn't forget," I say with a sigh. I fall back onto the bed, my legs dangling off the side. "Rena's just as much as a puzzle to be as before. She's practically the same as before in some ways, but in others it's like she's a completely different person. I don't really know what to do or how to act around the other person."

"I think you're overthinking this a bit James. She's not any different," answers Louis. "Well, except her hair and clothes maybe," he adds on as an afterthought.

"I like her short hair though," inserts Fred.

Louis nods in agreement. "It does look pretty when it's short."

"I miss her long hair," I whine.

"Oh get over yourself," Louis rolls his eyes. "You need to grow up and sort out what you're doing James or she's going to find someone else. There's been plenty, but she turned them all down. I'm assuming she was holding out for you which I really don't think she should have done since you're being quite the prat."

"Ouch," I mumble, then I backtrack. Wait there's been plenty? "What do you mean there's been plenty?" I ask angrily as I sit up.

"There's been guys James. Did you think she'd really go three years without… you know?" he asks as he mocks me.

"Well no, but I kind of hoped she did."

Louis sighs. "You're such a hypocrite."

I cross my arms. So what if I'm a hypocrite? There'd be one girl and as far as I can tell she's had 'plenty.' I said as much to the boys and it didn't really go over well.

The boys and I talked for a little while longer, but since not even I could make heads or tails of how I was feeling they eventually gave up and left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

 **SPOV**

The next week is filled with preparations for Christmas. It's crazy. Everyone is running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Which is a nice distraction from everything that happened the week before.

However, I still haven't found a present for James. It's the day before Christmas Eve and I still haven't gotten him anything. Which is exactly what I thought would happen.

I pull on my jacket and apparate to Diagon Alley. I wander around looking at the various shops before I decide to get him some tickets to one of my matches, some candy, and... something. This was all so difficult. I thought that once you broke up you didn't have to get them presents anymore?

I walk swiftly through the alley looking for somewhere to get candy and something else I can get him. I find a candy store easily and walk inside. I buy a couple small bags of candy and put them in my pockets. One for James and some for later. Eventually I end up at WWW. I'll just get him so prank stuff I guess.

I knew it was going to come back to bite me in the arse, but I bought him fireworks, fake wands, and few other things I thought he'd like before I apparated to the Wood's house. I had looked for George, but I guess he wasn't working today or was in the stock room. I guess I should've checked, I think to myself as I walk up the path and knock on the door. Wes opens it.

"Hey Happy Christmas!" he says letting me inside.

"You too." I give him a quick hug. "Where's coach?"

"Follow me!" He leads me into the sitting room.

"Hey Serena!" Oliver says, looking up from the Prophet. It's weird to hear him call me by my first name. It's usually 'Parker this Parker that'. "Happy Christmas."

"You too Coach."

Wes offers me a seat. I take off my jacket before sitting down.

"What do you need?" asks Oliver, setting his newspaper down on the table in front of him.

"I can't just stop by to see my teammate and coach?" I ask, pretending to be offended.

"I suppose, but I'm guessing you're not here for a visit."

"I would love to visit, but there's so much going on," I sigh. "So many people to shop for."

Wes laughs. "That's what you get for being with James. He's got quite the family."

"I'm not with James," I state. "We're just friends."

"Yeah okay," he smiles. He's lucky he's cute or I might have smacked him.

I shake my head. "Speaking of James," I start. "I was wondering if I could have a couple tickets to one of the matches for the guys."

"So you _are_ here because you need something!" laughs Oliver. "Obviously you can have some, I mean you're on the team."

"Er right. Well, I only need three."

"I'll get you six, that way they can go twice."

"Okay," I shrug. They could go twice. With my luck I would suck both times.

"I won't be able to get them for a couple days. I'll bring them up for the party."

"Thank you!"

We talk for a few more minutes about when our next practice is. Soon, I'm waving goodbye and giving Wes a hug before apparating back home.

* * *

I walk out of my room, sliding my boots on as I go.

"James!" I yell, slipping on my second boot. "I'm going to the store!"

"Can I come?" he asks running down the hall.

I turn around to see him yanking a shirt over his head. "Help please?" He has it stuck on his arms and his head.

I stand there for a second, debating on just leaving before I step forward and grab the bottom of the shirt. I yank it down roughly, not really caring if it hurts him.

"Thank you," he flips his hair. I guess it didn't. "Can I go?"

"If you get dressed and are out here in three minutes!" I yell as he sprints down the hall. I should've given him a smaller time limit. "I don't even know why you would want to go," I say walking around the kitchen. "There's no point. It's no fun." I grab my list off the counter and slip it into my pocket. "Lets go!"

James comes skipping into the kitchen. "All set!" he says happily. He takes my hand and pulls me out the door.

* * *

"Can we get these?" asks James holding up yet another box of cookies.

"James," I huff, putting them back. "I already got you three other types of cookies. Not to mention two bags of crisps." I'm totally aggravated at this point. I will never take him grocery shopping EVER again.

"Fine," he pouts.

I push the cart quickly away from the junk food and head over to the fruits and vegetables.

"Can you grab me some carrots and tomatoes James?"

He nods and runs off to get them. Finally. I'm alone.

"Merlin I hope he doesn't break anything," I say to myself grabbing a bag of apples and some bananas.

I walk around grabbing various foods we need (and some we don't) when I run into someone.

"Oof!"

"I'm so sorry! Oh Merlin sorry!" I moan, I quickly walk around my cart to help the man I ran into.

He laughs and waves his hand. "It's quite alright!" He stands up easily and picks up his basket which his items had for the most part stayed in. I pick up a couple cans of soup and slide them into his basket.

"Here, I'm sorry!" I shake my head. "Merlin I'm such a klutz!"

He laughs. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone say Merlin anything before. Why do you say that?"

"Oh uh," I laugh awkwardly. "One of my younger cousins like to say instead of 'oh God' or whatever. I guess it caught on." I sigh in relief.

He smiles. "Interesting." He sticks out his hand. "Well my name is Max, whats yours?"

"Serena," I reply easily, shaking his hand.

"That's a very pretty name." He smiles at me again.

"Thank you." I blush slightly.

"Serena I got the-" James stops next to me. "Oh hello." He puts the items in our cart. "Who're you?" He asks rather rudely.

"James this is Max the man I almost ran over with our cart," I answer. _James this is Max the really attractive man I almost ran over with our cart._

"Are you Serena's boyfriend?" asks Max.

I start to say no, but James cuts me off.

"Yep!" he says fake smiling as he throws an arm around me.

I frown and glare up at him.

Max smiles. "Well it was nice to meet you both." He gives a little wave before walking off.

I push James arm off my shoulder. "You are not my boyfriend."

He shrugs. "I know that, but he doesn't."

"You are so frustrating," I exclaim grabbing our cart and heading to the front thinking how I'd like to run James over with this cart. Or a car.

While I had been waiting for James I had gotten everything we needed and was heading back towards where I had left him before I ran into Max. Literally.

"Don't tell me you liked that guy!" he whisper yells.

"Maybe! Now we'll never know!" I pout.

"He looks like a git if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you so shut up!" I retort, getting angry again.

"Make me!"

"James I swear I will take all the junk food in this cart and put it back!"

He doesn't answer.

"Oh thank Merlin you actually stopped talking."

* * *

I leave James to unload the groceries (as punishment for being an ass) and apparate to Louis and Katherine's. "Louis? Are you here?" I yell.

He comes quickly down the stairs. "Hey what's up?"

"Where's Kat and Lia?" I ask.

"With Mandi and Fred."

I nod. "Well to answer your question I was wondering what I should get James."

"You haven't gotten him anything yet?" he asks as we walk into the kitchen.

"I have. I got him candy, pranking things, and something I can't tell you." I take one of the cookies he offers me and sit down at the table.

He sits down across from me before responding. "Why can't you tell me the last one?"

"I just can't."

"Fine. Um." He takes a bite of his cookie. "Get him... some quidditch thing."

"Like what?"

"Er, I dunno he doesn't exactly play quidditch anymore does he? Hmm maybe something else..."

I sigh. "I honestly can not think of a single thing. I don't even know if he likes the same things he used to or what."

"He does for the most part." Louis brushes crumbs off of his hands. "He's just changed a bit that's all."

"A bit?" I mutter. "He plays the guitar and sings now, did you know?"

He laughs. "He what?"

"He can play the guitar. And he sings." I sigh. "I could get him music or picks or something."

Louis nods. "Yeah okay. Do that."

I sigh, not exactly satisfied with the idea, but it'll do. "Alright, I guess I should go. I have a lot more wrapping and buying to do."

"Yeah okay. Promise me something though."

"What am I promising exactly?" I ask curiously.

"That you will come and talk to me and Freddie, after everything is calm, about you and James." He crosses his arms and gives me a very stubborn look. No way am I getting out of this.

"Alright fine. I promise." I stand up, knowing I can worm my way out of it. "I have to go now though."

"Bye!" He gives me a quick hug.

"Bye Lou."

 **AN: I hope you liked it! Review please? xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **SPOV**

After I leave Louis' I head straight to the music store. I grab a few interestingly patterned guitar picks, blank sheet music, and a book of popular songs that I think he'll like. I also stop by a nearby convenience store and get some wrapping paper. After the incident with James we don't have enough paper to finish wrapping the presents we had bought, but I try not to think about that.

I decide to walk home instead of apparating and get some fresh air. It's windy, but at least it isn't snowing. I tilt my head back and let the wind blow against my face for a minute before quickly walking in the direction of the apartment.

The Weasley Potter Christmas party is tomorrow and I need to get home, wrap presents, pack, and find something to wear before we go. We're going to be there until New Years Day and I really wasn't sure if I was okay with staying that long with James in the same house. I've been avoiding James as much as possible, but it looks like I'll be enlisting his help.

As I was thinking I hadn't realized I was home. I thump up the stairs and pull out my key to unlock the door. I step through the doorway and gently kick the door shut behind me. "James?" I call tossing my keys onto the kitchen counter. "I need help wrapping the presents!"

I start down the hall and drop my bags onto the bed in my room and take off my coat before going to James' room. I knock and push open the door gently. I flip on the light, but I don't see him. I quickly scan the room and find the window open. _What an idiot!_ I think as I walk over to shut it, but before I do I notice a figure curled up on the roof. "James?" I whisper. The figure looks up. What the bloody hell is he doing?

"Hi," he whispers back, giving me a weak smile.

I grab one of his jackets and climb swiftly out the window and on to the roof which is about a foot below his window. I walk over and plop down next to him. "What are you doing out here?" I ask softly.

"Just thinking," he replies looking up at the stars. "Looking at the stars."

I nod. "You can't see them too well because of all the light, but they're visible."

"I love stars," he whispers. "They're constant. You can always count on them to be there."

"Yeah," I say, gazing up at them. "I guess." What was I supposed to say to that?

"I really am sorry," says James, looking over at me. "For everything."

I bite my lip and return his gaze. "I know you are. I just wish you didn't have to be." I lean my head against his shoulder.

We sit and gaze at the stars for awhile. It's slightly uncomfortable, but also kind of nice. We don't talk much, just occasionally to point out different constellations.

Eventually we get up and head back into the warmth of the house. While he shuts the window I slide his jacket off of my shoulders and hang it back on the door knob to his closet.

"So why were you looking for me?" He asks as he takes off his jacket.

"Oh, I kind of need help with the rest of the presents," I say sleepily. "We didn't finish wrapping because we ran out of paper remember?"

He nods. "Yeah I remember. I guess we better get wrapping."

We head into my room and I quickly stash his presents away and pull out the ones we had bought for his family. Most of them were already wrapped thankfully and were in a bag out in the living room.

We sit down and get started. However I think James was more of a hindrance than since I have to rewrap most of the ones he wraps.

When we get down to about twenty presents left I yawn and lay on the floor surrounded by presents. "I'm sleepy."

James smiles slightly. "I can finish wrapping them if you want."

"Are you kidding? I've had to rewrap almost every present you've wrapped," I yawn, curling up in ball.

"Then I'll just try harder and if I mess up you can rewrap them in the morning."

"What about your presents?" I ask, shutting my eyes.

"I dunno what about my presents?"

"I haven't wrapped them."

"Then wrap them," he suggests as he wraps another package. It at least looks acceptable this time.

"Okay," I yawn. I grab his stuff and take it to the kitchen with some wrapping paper and the second tape dispenser. I quickly scribble a short message in the blank sheet music book as well as the card. Within a few minutes I've already forgotten what I've written, but at least the wrapping looks good when I've finished. I slide them under the tree and walk back to my room where James is wrestling with his tape dispenser. I quickly untangle him, noting the fact that he doesn't do well with Christmas items. Before I lay down on my bed and fall asleep with him still wrapping and the lights still on.

* * *

I wake up with James laying next to me and all the presents in neat stacks against the wall closest to the door. He kept to his word and for the most part they look really nice. He even added bows on some of them. I slide out from underneath his arm and head to the kitchen where I grab two mugs of coffee. He had started drinking it sometime during seventh year when I made some for him and the guys. He prefers it over tea now. Which is good, because I hate tea.

I kick open the door and sit down on the edge of my bed. I rest my coffee on the side table before I try to wake James up. "Jamie wake up! It's Christmas and I have coffee!" I wave the mug in front of his face and he starts to stir. "James wake up!" After a few more seconds his eyes blink over and his mouth forms a small smile.

"'Morning."

"'Morning sleepy butt!" I say, quoting what he had said to be awhile ago.

He sits up and I hand him his coffee. "Thanks," he murmurs taking a sip.

"Do you want to do presents before we leave for your Grandma's?" I ask, sipping on my own coffee.

He nods, only about half awake and we both head out to the living room and sit down in front of the Christmas tree. He hands me my presents and I hand him his.

"You first," I say shyly.

He puts up a fight, but he's a bit too tired for it and gives in easily. He unwraps the guitar picks first. He smiles. "I needed these! I keep losing them."

"Of course you do," I chuckle, rolling my eyes. At least he didn't hate it.

He unwraps the books next. He skims the one with songs in it and stops a few times, making comments about which songs are his favourite and which ones he wants to learn first.

"Open the other one too," I mumble. "I think I wrote in it last night."

He opens the second one and it turns out I wrote more than I thought. I read it upside down as he reads it. For the most part it just talks about how his first song in here has to be about me and how he's very good at guitar and singing.

He looks up at the part about him writing a song about me and assures me that it'll be the first song in his book. After me explaining that I was barely awake when I wrote it and that he doesn't have to he says "Your turn." Clearly he's tired of listening to me babble.

I pick up the first package and slowly unwrap it. Inside is a beautiful cashmere scarf. "Oh James I love it!" I stroke it softly. "It's wonderful, thank you." I wonder if it took him just as long to get this as I did to get his presents.

He smiles widely.

I start on the next one. This one is heavier than the scarf one. Obviously, I mean most packages are. I unwrap it quickly and pull out a cardboard box. In the box is a memory card for my muggle camera and another box. I open this one and find a really nice camera inside. I gasp. "This is so expensive James. Oh Merlin."

"You deserve it. You love photography, but you have a really crappy camera." I pull him into a hug. "Besides your other one isn't going to last much longer anyway."

"That's true," I laugh. "Oh thank you so much!" As if he gave me this. I know he's just trying to win me over, but wow was it nice.

"No problem! Now let's eat and pack!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **JPOV**

Packing with Rena is a hassle. She always takes way too much. I'm finished in about ten minutes with just enough clothes for about a week since my parents obviously have a washing machine, but Rena is packing clothes for a every single day we're there and then some. Of course we got her camera and the presents all packed and in the living room real quick. It took about half an hour to get her to trim down on her clothes and shoes and now we're arguing about what dress she should wear to the party my parents throw every year. I personally think she should wear her red one, I mean red is a Christmas color, but she seems to think it's a bit too revealing. Which it isn't. I mean it is, but not really. She wants to wear a black one that does look really pretty on her, but it's not exactly cheery.

I sigh for the millionth time as I lay down on her bed, my feet dangling over the edge. "Would you please just pack the red one so we can leave?"

She holds the dress up to herself in the mirror. "Are you sure it isn't too low cut?"

"Rena… I don't want you to take this the wrong way." I sit up a bit so I'm leaning on my elbows. "All dresses are low cut on you. Have you seen your boobs?"

She groans. This used to be a constant complaint when we were dating. She hated their size and talked about getting a reduction, but honestly I think she just wanted me to tell her I liked them the way they are.

"Maybe I'll just bring both…" She hangs the red dress back up with a sigh. "I don't know."

"Just bring both of them!" I know that I'd been petitioning for smaller luggage, but one dress won't really make a difference. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago," I pout. I mean we didn't really have to be since it's only 11am at the moment, but I wanted to see my family before we have decorate for tomorrow.

She folds them both up and puts them in her bag. "Maybe I'll buy a new one."

"Oh Merlin," I groan again. I think I'm going to add this to the list of reasons why I left. She can't pack and she's indecisive. The indecisive can be cute sometimes, but not when we're in a hurry. "Do you have time to buy another one?"

"Yes, of course! I'll just drop you and the luggage off at your parents' and then I'll pop out for an hour."

I hesitate for a second. "So… so I don't have to go?" This can't be right. She hated dress shopping alone.

She shrugs. "I mean, I'd like you to come, but you seem to need to get to your family like right now so," she shrugs again before sliding on her shoes and taking her bags to the living room.

"Oh don't do this!" I follow her out to living room. "Serena I can come if you want, but don't guilt me into it."

She drops the bags and looks up at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I sigh at the sad look on her face. "It's okay I know you didn't mean to." I grab her wrist and pull her against me. I wrap my arms around her and rest my cheek against the top of her head as her arms wind around my waist. Ever since the roof she's been a bit more willing to have physical contact with me, but she's still a bit closed off. She snaps at me more than she used to, but I'll take what I can get.

After a few moments she pulls back. "We better get our stuff to your parents."

The original plan was to stay at Grandma Molly's, but this morning we got a letter that realized we really just couldn't fit anymore and that we were staying at my parents instead. It's a bit late if you ask me, but the more I think about it the less surprised I am.

Rena picks up as many bags as she can and I take the rest. We agree to apparate into my room that way they won't notice us leaving again. When we get into my room I find it a bit different from when I left. As I walk around and look at the new additions on the wall Rena waves her wand and our clothes and belongings go flying about the room and my bathroom, putting everything in it's place. As I watch our clothes fly around I realize she unpacked both of our clothes. She must have realized (even though I told her multiple times this morning) that we'd have to share this room in order for everyone to fit. We aren't the only ones. The obvious couples are sharing, but so are various cousins. Of course they won't have to share beds like we do, but the rule is always at least two people to a room. It really should be three or four, but we always make it work.

Once she's done we're off to find her a new dress.

Rena lied. It took like two hours to find her a dress so when we finally got the dress upstairs in the closet and the two of us down to the living room the last guests had arrived about an hour and a half before we did and when I tried to explain that she just had to get a new dress my cousins didn't really seem to believe the story like my parents and aunts and uncles did.

"We all know what you two were doing," says Fred as soon as the gang, Al, Lily and Rose were out of earshot of my parents.

Lou's parents had ahold of Lia at the moment so Katherine and Louis were free to talk for awhile. We were all sitting around the kitchen counter munching on Grandma Molly's cookies while Katherine and Fred ganged up on us.

"Rena hates buying dresses," Kat argues. "We all know it and she hates wearing them. You couldn't possibly have been dress shopping that long."

She has a point. I guess Rena still isn't fond of them because I've heard a few stories since I've been back about dresses mysteriously disappearing before she has to wear them.

"I swear we were dress shopping," she protests. "I have the dress right upstairs!"

"Along with two others," I point out, taking another bite of my cookie. "She's still indecisive. I found out this morning when she spent three hours packing."

"I just like to be prepared!" She argues. She looks a bit put out at all of us poking fun at her. I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer on the stool we were sharing. (We had widened a few since there wasn't enough for all of us).

"It's okay Rena, I forgive you." I kiss her temple and hold out a cookie for her. She takes it with a glare, but doesn't say anything about it.

I can feel everyone's eyes on us and it's making me a tad uncomfortable. I guess for once she didn't tell them every single thing that happened between us. Not that anything really had… yet. But we are getting pretty close to being best friends again and that's at least one step closer.

She leans into my side as she munches on her cookie, apparently oblivious to our friends and family's stares.

Katherine clears her throat. "So has anything else er, happened yet?" she asks awkwardly. I can tell that everyone's interested and I hate to disappoint, but besides occasionally sharing a bed or a hug nothing had happened since the last time she ran off to them.

I say as much, but none of them seem to believe me especially since Rena had decided not to answer.

When she does speak however there had been quite a bit of silence, but I don't think she really noticed. Or she just didn't care. "Nothing's going on with me and James," she answers as she reaches forward to grab a cookie. "We're just friends." Which I'm not going to lie was the best thing I've heard in awhile even if it's not the same as her being my girlfriend. "Really good friends," she turns and smiles at me. "Again." She adds on as an after thought before ruffling my hair.

I give her a small smile back even though I'm tempted to smack her hand away from my hair. She doesn't seem to notice that when she turns forward again I immediately move my hand to fix it.

Thankfully the others decide to drop the topic for the time being and they launch into a conversation about who they think will turn up to the party tomorrow and who will get caught under the mistletoe. I don't really talk much I just munch on the food that's on the counter as I listen. Of course once they get into the mistletoe stories they're never ending. Eventually they convince Albus and Rena to tell the story of how they got caught under the mistletoe, but neither seems particularly excited about it.

"It's not even that exciting," insists Albus. "We were walking back from the kitchen with our drinks and we got stuck under the one in the hall near the sitting room."

"Then once we spent a few minutes arguing about whether or not we could get out of it, we kissed and went back to the party," shrugs Rena. She rests her elbows on the counter and places her chin in her hands.

"How was it though? Was it life changing?" teases Katherine.

"It was a just a peck!" says Albus, his eyes flitting over to me. I raise my eyebrows at him and his face turns pink as he turns away.

"Well if it was Rena's first kiss was it yours too Al?" asks Lily curiously.

He just nods, not looking up from the table.

" Aw that's really adorable," says Lily.

"Adorable?" I ask, trying to remain calm as I give Lily a look.

"Yes," she says, not flinching beneath my gaze. "They were good friends and still are. In my opinion it probably turned out to be a happier memory than some people's first kisses."

I huff not bothering to reply since she's right. I don't much fancy ever talking about the person I shared my first kiss with so I guess it is a bit of an accomplishment for Al and Rena to still be so close. Not that they dated so I guess it's a bit different.

Rena hastily changes the subject to quidditch and Albus and Fred instantly launch into an argument about who's going to go to the world cup this year, but of course in the end we all want Puddlemere to win since Rena is on the team after all. Rena makes comments every once in awhile when they ask her about how the team's stats are looking, but other than that she just listens quietly, taking in their knowledge of the other teams.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I whisper in Rena's ear as I wrap my arm around her waist. It's almost midnight and we're all sitting in the living room. The parents are talking about what they have to do after presents tomorrow and the younger generation is having an exploding snap contest on the other side of the room. Louis and Kat were upstairs putting Lia to bed and Teddy, Victoire and the twins had already gone to bed hours earlier. I suspect that Katherine would've put Lia to bed earlier, but she took a rather long nap and they couldn't get her to sleep when they tried a few hours ago.

"Please?" she asks, letting out a small yawn.

I stand up and hold out my hands to her and she grabs them quickly, letting me pull her up from the floor. We walk quickly from the room, not bothering to interrupt the competition just to say we're leaving. Once we reach the top of the stairs, Rena leans against me as she yawns again. I wrap my arm around her and guide her to my old room. Once inside she immediately flops onto the bed as I close the door. I go sit next to her and rub her back.

"You should change before you fall asleep, silly. I think sleeping in those jeans will be a bit uncomfortable."

She mutters something unintelligible as I stand up and pull her sweat pants and t-shirt from the drawer. I toss them on the bed and pull out my own clothes. I slide on a pair of shorts and change out my sweater for a t-shirt before padding into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and when I come out I'm pleased to see Rena in her pjs, putting her clothes on top of the set of drawers. I ruffle her hair as she walks past me and into the bathroom.

Once the door to the bathroom closes I fling myself onto the bed. I set my wand and glasses on the bedside table before crawling under the covers. I curl up and close my eyes, waiting for Rena to come back and shut off the lights. I sit quietly as I wait for her to come out. I quickly run over the events of the day in my mind, remembering how nice it felt to see my family this afternoon. However it did not feel that nice hearing about Al and Rena, we only talked about it briefly, but it still didn't feel good. Knowing my brother was the first person to kiss my girlfriend, I mean.. Rena. Gives me a really weird feeling. However it was back in her fourth year and his third so I know it didn't mean much anymore and I doubt it did then. It was still weird to think about though. I quickly turn my thoughts back to what Rena had said before that. How we were really good friends. Now that I was thinking about I couldn't tell if it was a step in the right direction or if I had just been friend zoned. I'm not particularly upset about it, but I ponder about it for awhile and I don't notice Rena come out of the bathroom until its suddenly dark. Almost immediately after the lights go off Rena jumps onto the bed, nearly crushing me in the process.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, sliding under the covers.

I smile and wrap my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. "It's okay."

She rests her head on my chest, her left arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I slide my left hand through her hair and rest my other hand over hers. "Sleepy?" I ask.

"Mhm," she mumbles. She moves her left leg slowly and rests it over mine.

I squeeze her hand and close my eyes again. I'm starting to fall asleep when she speaks.

"James?" she asks quietly, I thought I imagined it, but I could feel her tilt her head up towards mine.

"Hm?" I open my eyes a bit and see her looking up at me thoughtfully. "What is it?"

She watches me for a few moments before answering. "Do you… do you still have feelings for me?"

I stare at her for a moment utterly confused. I thought I had made it pretty clear that I did, but obviously not as clear as I thought if she was asking. "Yes…" I say slowly, wondering where she was headed with this.

She nods. She's quiet for a few moments before she speaks again. "And… you want to be with me?"

Now I'm even more confused. What was she getting at? It was just weeks ago when she wanted to take things slow and now I feel like she's changed her mind. "Of course I do, but Rena I thought I made that all clear when we talked about it last?" I ask. "You said you wanted to take it slow?" It comes out more of a question than a statement like I meant it too.

"I do I just…" she takes a deep breath. "I'm just trying to figure things out," she says quietly.

I wait for her to say something else, but she doesn't so I do. "Do you still have feelings for me?" I've wanted to ask her this for awhile, but for some reason laying here in the dark right now made it easier.

It takes her awhile to answer. So long that I start to think she didn't hear me. I'm about to ask her again when she says, "I think… that I might."

I bite my lip. I'm not sure what to say. So I just ask her the other question she asked me. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," she answers quickly. No hesitation was in her voice at all. Which makes it more confusing.

"Then why won't you just be with me?" I ask with a huff.

"It's more complicated than that," she replies, moving her head back to rest on my chest.

"No it's not," I say back, starting to get frustrated. "If you like me than what's the problem? You're constantly touching me and teasing me and joking around with me and I just don't understand." I groan and push her off of me before I turn my body to face her. "You're making this all way more confusing than it needs to be and I'm sick of it."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, looking hurt. "I just need a bit longer."

"Take all the time you need, but I can't promise I'll be around by then," I roll over and face the door, not wanting to see her face. Of course I'll be around. I'll always be around. I groan to myself as I pull up the covers. I feel her turn the other way after a few moments, a small sound escaping her lips. I know she's crying, but I also know she won't let me comfort her after what I said so I just close my eyes and hope she can forgive me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter or the last one, but I did what I could. Sorry it's so short and so late!**

 **JPOV**

I wake up the next morning and Serena is already gone. I check the alarm clock on the nightstand next to my bed and see it's almost eleven. I groan and roll out of bed. After a quick shower I get dressed and run a hand through my slightly damp hair and head downstairs. There's a multitude of Weasley's running around, trying to finish decorating for the party we're throwing tonight. I push open the door to the kitchen and find Grandma Molly, Rose and Katherine baking.

As I start looking for something to eat Rose shoves a couple pieces of toast into my hands and with a small shove and a "Shoo!" I'm back out in the hallway. I walk to the ballroom where we have the majority of the party as I munch on my toast. Dad and Uncle George and decorating the large Christmas tree we have in the corner. Dora and Remus had pulled down a large amount of the ornaments last night when no one was looking. I thought it was pretty funny, but Grandma Molly did not.

As I finish scanning the room I see Serena and Lily trying to hang mistletoe around the room while Albus and Fred "help." They're really just shouting directions and I can tell if this keeps up the girl's wands won't be pointed at the mistletoe anymore. I make my way over to intervene, but Louis beats me to it. He directs Fred and Albus to help with the lights while he walks back over to Mandi who's struggling to untangle some of the garland.

Lily catches my eye and waves me over. "James can you take the rest of this mistletoe and hang some of it in the hallway?"

I put the last bit of toast in my mouth and walk over. I hold out my arms as she drops the box into them. "Yeah of course." I look over at Rena, but she pretends to be busy with the last bit of mistletoe she has in her box. "Did you have any place in mind or should I just put a bit in some of the doorways?"

Lily shrugs. "Wherever is fine."

I nod and walk back out into the hallway. I put a couple in the door ways and one or two in the rooms in the back knowing some of my cousins will be heading down that way with someone to snog. It's usually Dominique or Roxanne since most of the others are dating someone now. I hang up the last bit in the center of the hallway, thinking about how that used to be Rena and I in the back room. I shake my head before taking care of the box and walking back into the ballroom to see what else needs to be done.

As I walk back into the room everyone is cleaning up. Mostly everything was set up the day before. All that's left is for someone to charm the mistletoe, but that won't be done until it's time for the party. I walk over to where Fred and Louis are arguing over the color of the lights while Serena, Lily, Mandi and Albus look on. It seems they've been done decorating for awhile.

I come in just as Louis has won the argument, but I know Fred's just going to charm them later when he's not looking.

"Is there anything else that we're supposed to do?" asks Rena, looking around the room. "I think it's pretty much all done now yeah?"

Lily nods. "Yeah we're supposed to be eating lunch, but Rose wouldn't let me into the kitchen."

"She wouldn't let me in either. She just gave me two pieces of toast and shoved me out." I slide my hands into my front pockets and look over at Rena.

"Maybe if you had actually gotten out of bed on time and eaten with the rest of us you could've had a proper breakfast." She looks over at me for the first time this morning and I can't tell if she's joking with me or not.

I shrug. "I like my sleep."

She rolls her eyes and walks off. Mandi gives me a confused look and follows her out of the room.

"What did you do this time James?" asks Lily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why do you assume I did something?" I ask. In truth I'm pretty sure I hurt her feelings, but I was tired of getting my feelings hurt too

"James, it's always your fault," answers Louis, grinning slightly.

"This time I was not at fault I swear."

"I highly doubt that," replies Albus. "C'mon Lily lets try to get into the kitchens again. If we bring Scorpius, Rose will have to let us in."

The two of them head off to find Scorpius.

"So what really happened?" asks Fred, sitting down on one of the piles of boxes.

I shrug. "I got a bit frustrated with her that's all. I was tired of her being indecisive so I stood up to her and she got upset."

Louis frowns. "Indecisive about what? I thought you two were just friends?"

"I thought so, but last night she said she wanted to be with me and that in itself was bit confusing because she's been acting fairly distant and I tried to talk to her about it, but she basically just said we can't be together. I just told her I was confused and that I was kind of done with this whole back and forth thing and well long story short it didn't go over well." I scuff my shoe against the ground. "I'm just not really sure how to act around her."

"That much is obvious," mumbles Fred.

I kick his shin lightly. "Shut up, just cause you've already got the girl Freddie doesn't mean you have to be mean."

He sticks his tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

"If it's worth anything she seems to be struggling with how to act as well. You've got to give her credit though James. You ditched her and she's really trying to make it work with you. She's at least trying to be friends," says Louis. "I think it'll work out, but I don't blame her for being all over the place with how she feels about you. You really hurt her." He shrugs. "Just give her time."

"I've been trying to give her time Louis, it's been weeks since I've been back."

"Yeah, but think of how long you've been gone." He looks over at me. "James if you really love her you'll just have to be patient. Try to make it up to her. I think the biggest problem is she's afraid you're going to leave her again once she makes up her mind."

I frown. Is that really the problem? This whole time she hasn't been with me because she thinks I'm going to up and leave again? I've already made that mistake once and it was one of the worst ones I've ever made. "I don't plan on leaving her ever again Louis."

"Then tell her that."

* * *

 **SPOV**

I walk into the kitchen with Mandi right behind me. "Rena are you alright?"

I shrug. "I'm fine honestly, James and I had a bit of a row last night and I just don't want to talk to him at the moment."

Rose comes over and hands me a cupcake. "What was it about this time?"

I take the cupcake with a quick thank you and bite into it. "This is really good!" I say through the mouthful of cupcake.

Rose gives me a wry grin. "So?" She nudges me. "What happened?"

Katherine walks over with her mixing bowl and I give them the shortened version. "Honestly, I think I'm just afraid he'll leave again." I lick the icing off of my fingers and drop the wrapping into the trash.

"I really don't blame you," says Kat, handing the bowl to Molly. "I would be worried too, but I don't think he plans on leaving."

"Kat's right, I think he regrets it." Rose waves her wand to clean off the counter. "Have you mentioned that to him at all."

"No, not really," I answer looking over at her. "He's kind of hard to talk to."

Rose nods before taking off her apron and coming to sit with Mandi and I. "I would give it a shot though. Just use a silencing charm on him. If it's one thing I've learned from trying to talk to James seriously it's that he's always interrupting."

"Why did I never think of that?" asks Grandma Molly. "Would've saved me so much time when he was young."

We all laugh and she walks over and hands me a cookie. "Don't give up on him dear, I'm sure it'll all work out." She gives me a hug and I smile.

"Thanks Grandma Molly."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **JPOV**

At around three the girls have disappeared to the upstairs to get ready for the party. Unfortunately it's a dress robes occasion, which means we won't see the girls for three or four hours.

Louis, Lia, Fred and I are lounging around in the sitting room. The two of them are talking about the party tonight while Lia and I sit on the floor playing pass. I roll the ball back to Lia as Louis mentions all of the ministry workers that will be here tonight. A lot of them work with our parents so it's no surprise they'll be here. I'm mostly just worried about how they'll react when they see that the eldest Potter really is back.

"James?"

I pull myself out of my thoughts and look over at Louis. "Yeah?"

"Katherine needs Lia upstairs. Would you mind bringing her? Dad wants me to go help with something in the ballroom."

I grab Lia and the ball off of the floor. "Yeah no problem." I turn to face Lia, "I would love to take this little bundle of joy upstairs." She giggles and sticks out her tongue at me.

"Thanks mate." Louis kisses the top of her head before he and Fred head to the ballroom.

I give Lia the ball and put her on my shoulders. "Ready to go upstairs?!" I thump loudly up the stairs, causing another fit of giggles. When we get to the top I set her down. "Go find Mum!"

She toddles off and I follow close behind. We look in a few bedrooms before I find them all crowded into mine. "I've brought Lia up like you-" I stop midsentence as I see Serena in her dress. It's not the one we picked out the other day, but it's ten times better. Before I can get a good look I'm shoved out of the room by Katherine.

"You're supposed to knock first you know," Katherine says as she picks up Lia. "What if we had been naked?"

"Well that would've been quite awkward then huh? Look I didn't see anything. Lia's been opening up random doors looking for you I didn't exactly not knock on purpose. You do realize I have a large majority of family in there don't you? I would've knocked if Lia had given me a chance."

She shakes her head. "Yes, yes I know." She turns to go into the other room. "Oh and you should all probably start getting ready!" She gives me a smile and Lia waves before Katherine steps back into the bedroom.

"I can't exactly get ready, you have all of my things hostage in that room with you!" I call before she shuts the door.

"Oh right, just a moment."

I shake my head as the door falls shut behind her. Moments later Lily comes out with my things. "Rena grabbed your stuff for you." She holds it out.

I give her a smile. "You look amazing Lils." She has a deep green dress on which matches her eyes. I recognize the dress as well. It was one of our Mum's old ones, Lily had always liked it, even when she was little.

She grins back as I take my things. "Thanks! Mum finally let me wear it!"

"Well I would hope you didn't just take it."

She laughs, "Of course not. Now go get ready!" She gives me a small shove before disappearing back into the bedroom.

 **JPOV**

By the time six o'clock rolls around everyone is ready and heading downstairs. However, no one will be arriving for another half hour or so. I'm talking to Mum when Lily rushes over. "Do you like it?" She does a small twirl and our Mum smiles.

"You look beautiful darling," she tucks a piece of Lily's hair behind her ear.

Lily beams. "Thanks Mum!" She gives her a quick hug as Dad walks over.

"Lily you look all grown up!" He pulls her into a hug next.

"Dad, I'm already out of Hogwarts, I've been grown up for awhile." She protests, hugging him back.

What she says next I'm not really sure. I'm facing the stairs and at that moment Rena and Dominque are coming down them. Serena's wearing a dark red dress that's fairly fitted at the top and flares out only slightly at the waist. She has part of her hair pinned back, but the rest is in waves around her shoulders. She hardly ever wears it down since she's always off playing quidditch and I had forgotten how pretty it was. It's grown a lot since I've gotten back. I catch her eye and she smiles shyly at me. When she reaches the bottom of the steps I'm already standing there.

"Hi," she says softly, coming to stand in front of me.

I grin, "Hello, beautiful."

"James," she scolds, her face turning pink.

"What? It's true you know. You look beautiful." My voice softens at the end and she smiles at me again.

"Thank you."

"Anytime… but what exactly happened to the dress we spent hours shopping for?" I ask, teasing her.

"Well, Katherine and Mandi had bought me this one and I couldn't really say no…" She trails off, giving me a 'you know how they are' look.

"Well you'll just have to go change halfway through then."

She raises her eyebrows. "I don't think so."

I laugh. "Alright alright, we'll just have to find another occasion for you to wear it."

"No James, I thought I would leave it in my closet, untouched." She smirks. "Let's go into the ballroom with everyone else."

I glance around. I hadn't even noticed they had all left.

I hold out my arm. "M'lady."

She shakes her head and laughs slightly as she takes my arm. We walk into the ballroom to find that some of the guests had already arrived. As we look around we see Lia toddling across the room with Louis right behind her.

I smile. "That kid has got a lot of energy."

"She sure does," she replies as Lia looks over her shoulder. When she realizes Louis is chasing her she speeds up and runs straight for Fred. Fred picks her up and swings her around. Louis sighs, glad that someone has got ahold of her and he slows his pace down.

We walk over to them and together we go find somewhere to sit. We end up sitting with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina as well.

Dinner goes by quickly and surprisingly smoothly. The only real excitement was when Lia threw her roll at Uncle Bill who was sitting at the next table. Since it was Lia however, no one was really upset. However, when Uncle George tried to throw a roll at Uncle Bill that did not go over well.

Soon after our small dinner theater the tables and chairs were vanished and the music came on and the lights went down. The younger children that were attending became all sorts of excited and formed a little circle of dancing with their parents standing nearby.

I grab a couple drinks from the bar and walk back over to where Rena is talking to Mandi and Fred. Mandi catches my eye and she pulls Fred onto the floor to dance. Rena spins around and smiles as she sees me come up with two drinks.

"Would one of those happen to be for me?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I actually was planning on giving it someone else, but she seems to have disappeared," I look around quickly before turning back to her. "You'll have to do I suppose," I say with a sigh as I hold out the drink for her.

She swats my arm gently and grabs the drink. "So glad I could be your backup girl."

I take a sip of my drink before stepping closer to her. "Rena, you're not my backup anything. You're always my first choice," I say back, acting slightly more serious.

She looks down at her drink, and doesn't say anything.

I run my free hand through my hair. "Was that too forward?"

She shakes her head. I watch as she finishes her drink rather quickly. "Will you dance with me?" She looks back up at me, her face slightly flushed.

I set my mostly empty glass down. "I would love to." I hold out my hand and lead her out on the floor close to Fred and Mandi. I pull her close as we dance. The slow music doesn't last long and when it switches I can't tell if she looks relieved or upset.

We spend most of the night together, for her I feel as though it's partly because she doesn't want to be alone during the slow songs and I can't say I blame her.

About an hour or so after the dancing starts Louis and Teddy bring their kids upstairs for bed while Katherine and Vic talk to Fred and Mandi.

Rena and I are sitting at a table near the floor talking. I look over at her as watches everyone dancing. I finish off another drink, unsure of how many I've had, but since the room is almost completely stable I know it's not many. "Serena?"

She takes a sip of her drink and turns to face me. "Yeah James?" She asks and I can tell she's had a bit to drink. She's much smaller than me, but she's been having a new drink every time I've had one so I know that she's a little tipsy.

"Did you want to dance?" I ask. Personally, I'm a bit tired of dancing, but she makes it fun. I'd dance if she wanted.

She shakes her head. "Not right now." She finishes her drink. "Can we actually go to the kitchen? I'm a bit hungry."

"Of course." I stand up and offer her my hand. She takes it with a small smile and I lead her out of the ballroom and into the kitchen. I look around as I push open the door, but there's no one in there. "What did you want to eat?"

She walks over to the counter and picks up one of the cookies. "A Christmas cookie," she replies, her mouth already full of cookie. She holds out a cookie for me. "Want one?" It comes out more like 'wan won?' but I say yes anyway.

The two of us lean against the counter munching on cookies. I stare at the floor quietly, trying to figure out how to apologize for the night before. It seems like she's forgiven me, but I know I should talk to her anyway. "Serena, I'm really sorry about last night. I was out of line and I didn't mean what I said…" I pause. "Well that's not entirely true, I did mean some of it, but I shouldn't have gotten so worked up and angry. I'm sorry."

"What part of it did you mean?" She asks softly, looking down at her hands.

I turn my body to face her and put my finger under her chin and tilt her face up so I can see her face. "I meant it when I said I have feelings for you. I meant it when I said that I wanted to be with you. And…" I hesitate, as I meet her gaze. Her brow is furrowed slightly as she looks at me, but I can see a small smile forming on her face. "And I meant it when I said that I don't understand, but I lied when I said that I might not be around when you figure out what you want. I'm not going anywhere."

She closes her eyes briefly before meeting my gaze again. "Do you promise you aren't going anywhere? Whether we're together or not… do you promise you aren't going to run off?" She looks a bit teary eyed, but I can't tell in the dark.

"Rena, that was the worst decision I've ever made," I reply my voice faltering slightly. "I will never leave you or my family again. I promise."

She throws her arms around my neck and buries her face in my chest. "I really missed you Jamie."

I wrap my arms tightly around her waist. "I really missed you too Rena."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Aye it's been awhile, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 14

 **SPOV**

After James and I have our heart to heart in the kitchen we head back to the ballroom. "I'm going to get another drink!" I yell over the music as I head to bar that the Potter's had set up. I pop my last cookie into my mouth on my way over.

Before I can get there Louis grabs my arm. "Dance with me? Katherine's putting Lia to bed and we finally get to enjoy ourselves," he jokes, pulling me to the floor.

I smile. "Of course I'll dance with you."

We chat while we dance and eventually the conversation turns to James.

"Why do we always have to talk about James?" I whine.

"Because you need to figure out what you're going to do," he replies, walking over to the bar. He talks to the bartender and after a few moments hands me a drink. "Look. James still has feelings for you and I think you need to think about how _you_ feel about him."

I groan and take a drink. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this until after the holidays."

"I just couldn't help myself. You still have feelings for him right? I mean you didn't really date anyone the whole time he was gone…" He pauses and smirks. "Except for when you were fu-"

"Ohhhhkay," I reply, interrupting him. " I get it." I finish my drink and set it down on the bar. "But I'm kind of drunk Lou and I'm not sure now is the time for this."

"Psh, that makes it the perfect time," says Fred, walking up to us. "You're always more confident when you're drunk."

"Yeah just go jump his bones or whatever," says Mandi, wrapping her arm around Fred's waist. "He definitely won't say no."

My eyes widen and I can feel my face turning bright red. "Guys I am not doing that!"

"It sounds like the perfect plan," says Katherine sarcastically as she comes up behind me. "Guys leave the poor girl alone."

"Thank you," I sigh in relief. "I'm going to go now." I grab Lou's drink from his hand and chug the rest of it before handing it back and walking away.

"She's totally going to do it," giggles Fred.

I roll my eyes and walk off to find James. It takes me awhile, but I find him talking to Teddy. When he sees me he frowns. "Didn't you go to get a drink? It took you that long and you didn't even get and drink?" He asks confused.

"I had two," I smile, linking my arm with his. "Louis stole me to dance, and then have a stern talk with me…"

"About what?" asks Teddy.

"James obviously. No one will leave me alone," I sigh. "It's upsetting."

James stands there uncomfortably while Teddy laughs. "Are you really surprised?"

"No," I reply shaking my head. "Wow that makes me dizzy," I giggle, doing it again.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do that then," says James.

"Maybe you should take her upstairs James," laughs Teddy. "Or at least don't let her have anymore to drink."

"To be fair. James did this to me and he should have no say at all," I reply, wagging my finger.

James groans, and pulls me away from Teddy.

"What's wrong?" I ask, as he pulls me down the hall and into another room.

"Nothing," he answers, pulling me onto the couch next to him.

"Then why did we leave?" I ask confused.

"It doesn't matter," he chuckles.

I shrug and lean against his chest. "Okay."

He wraps his arms around my waist. "You're just a bit drunk, and I was tired of talking to people I've never met from Dad's work."

"I'm sorry James."

"Don't worry about it."

 **JPOV**

By the time Serena is drunk it's only nine-thirty, so I take her to a back room so she can rest awhile before we have to go back out. I know my mum will be looking for me soon. Her and Dad have been introducing me to people all night, hoping to get me a job at the ministry. They think they're being sneaky, but they're not.

Even with everything that's been going on at this party all I can think about is how she said that she drunk because of me. I thought that we had moved past me leaving earlier, but apparently not. I guess I have more apologizing to do? I'm not sure what else I can do that I haven't already done.

After awhile of trying to come up with ideas I hear my name. I look up as my mom walks into the room. "James, please come ba-" She pauses when she sees Rena. "Serena are you alright?" She asks, as she sits down on the couch across from us.

"I'm fine," she giggles, before standing up. "I'll leave you to it!" She dashes out the door before I can say anything.

"Thanks Mum," I sigh, slumping farther onto the couch. "She's a little drunk, I was trying to keep her in here."

My mum laughs. "Honey she's fine. She doesn't really look that drunk. You should see your Uncle George and Ron. Now there's some drunk party guests."

"Good point."

"Won't you come back to the party? Your father was looking for you," she says standing back up.

"I don't feel like meeting more of his coworkers, mum," I sigh. "I think I'm just going to go find Serena and the others."

I stand up and walk with her from the room.

"Honestly, I don't really blame you." She gives my hand a squeeze. "Good luck with Serena." She smiles at me and walks off to find my Dad I assume.

I walk around the edge of the room searching for my friends, when I hear Fred calling my name. I turn around and see them sitting at a table nearby. I fall into the chair between Mandi and Rena. "What're you guys doing?"

"Wishing this party was over," sighs Katherine. "I'm so tired of taking care of Lia. Now I just want to go to sleep."

"We've gotten kind of boring haven't we?" Louis groans. "I'm twenty-five and it's ten o'clock and all I want to do is sleep."

Serena laughs and pushes a drink towards him. "Just drink more! You can have mine because I really shouldn't have anymore…"

"No you should not," I chuckle as I throw my arm around her shoulders. "You're in a decent drunk state. If you stop now you'll be ready for bed in an hour or two."

Louis grabs the drink and takes a sip. "I'm not sure this will help."

Fred shrugs. "It couldn't hurt. This party is pretty boring. Except for that," He laughs pointing over at Ron and George who're being yelled at by Hermione.

Mandi smiles. "I love it when they get drunk. It makes me feel much better about my drinking."

I nod. "Same."

Around midnight all that's left is family and it's gotten way better. The music isn't as terrible for one, and my aunts and uncles are more relaxed. Everyone seems to be having a much better time. Including me, Freddie convinced me to drink more. He said something about making a move on Rena and it really didn't take much convincing after that.

I look around and find Serena laughing with Teddy while they're dancing about. I walk over to them both and grab her hand. "May I have this dance?" I ask with a bow. She laughs before agreeing and I pull her away from Teddy with a quick "Sorry mate!" However, he just turns to his left and grabs Mandi's hand and then I don't feel as bad.

We dance to a couple songs before she speaks again. She looks a bit nervous as she glances over at Fred and Louis before turning back to me. "I have something to show you, come with me!" She grabs my hand and walks briskly towards the exit.

I pause, looking over my shoulder and seeing Louis and Fred laughing amongst themselves, before turning back to Serena. "Where're we going?" I ask confused. Is this some sort of trap? Fred and Louis were pointing at us and laughing. That doesn't really seem like a good sign, but she doesn't answer.

I pick up the pace, trying to keep up with her as she tugs me into a back room. "Serena what're we do-" But I don't get a chance to ask because she's pressed her lips forcefully to mine. Oh so this is why we're back here.

After a moment she breaks away and pushes me onto the couch before sitting on my lap and kissing me again. I wrap my arms around her waist, very content with the current situation.

I'm not sure how long we're back here when I hear a giggle from the doorway. Serena pulls back and whirls around looking at the couple standing in the entrance.

"I thought you guys weren't together!" giggles Rose as she leans against Scorpius. I can't wait to tell Lily!" She grins.

I feel my face turning red. "Rose, please don't," I groan before pushing Rena into a standing position. I stand up next to her.

"Oh, please don't say anything Rose, it's not what it looks like!" Rena says quickly. "Please don't."

I frown at her. How is it not what it looks like? We were clearly making out.

"Alright, alright," Rose laughs. "Scorp I guess we'll have to find another room." She winks at us before pulling him back down the hall.

Before I can say anything Rena turns to me, her face red. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you later Jamie." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek before leaving me there, completely confused.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **SPOV**

I wake up to blinding sunlight and a fierce headache. "Oh Merlin," I groan, pulling the blankets over my head.

"Shh, sleeping," James whimpers from the other side of the bed.

I peek out of the blankets at him, wondering if he remembers what happened last night. I did what Fred said I would do. Well sort of. I snogged James and I really shouldn't have. I watch sneakily as he sits up and wipes his eyes.

"I'm so tired," he mumbles, his hands still over his eyes.

"Mm," I reply, pulling the blankets back up. I don't know what to say to him. Last night definitely changed things. Part of me hopes he won't remember, but the other part, definitely a bigger part, hopes he does.

"If I'm getting up so are you," he exclaims, yanking the blankets off of me. "Besides we need to talk."

I glance up at him and frown. "About what?" I ask, trying to play dumb. I sit up and push the hair out of my face.

"Maybe about how you threw yourself at me last night?" he asks, laughing slightly.

"Oh _that_ …" I mumble, my face heating up. It takes absolutely no effort from him to get me to blush. I hate that.

"Yeah, you wanna explain what you were thinking?" He asks, running a hand through his hair. "And why did you tell Rose it was nothing? It was clearly something." He sounds hurt, and I start to feel bad.

"I just said that so she wouldn't say anything…" I pause. "And I was thinking that you looked really good and I just… got carried away."

"So it didn't mean anything?"

"I didn't say that James, I just… can we talk about this later? I don't feel well and I'm still processing," I reply, trying wrap my head around exactly what I was thinking last night. My friends were encouraging me to and I was drunk, but I couldn't tell James that and I'm not sure that was even the whole thing.

"Well, it meant something to me even if it didn't mean anything to you," he replies, raising his voice. "So unless you're serious about any of this just leave me the bloody hell alone." He grabs some clothes from the dresser and storms out while I sit there completely dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" I ask myself as I stare after James.

 **JPOV**

I rush out quickly, making sure to grab clean clothes. "I can't believe her," I grumble to myself, as I go to the bathroom at the end of the hall to change.

After I get dressed and fix my hair I walk off to find Teddy. Maybe he can help me sort this out.

I find him in his room he shares with Victoire, he's helping her get Remus and Dora dressed.

"Teddy?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah James?" he asks, wrestling Remus into a shirt.

"Can I steal you away for a moment?" I ask awkwardly.

He looks over at Vic and she nods. "Alright." He sets Remus down in his crib before following me down the hall. We head into one of the sitting rooms and shut the door.

I sit on an armchair and he sits on the sofa. "What's going on James?"

"It's Serena…" I run through the events of last night and this morning with him as quickly as I can manage. "I don't know what to do Ted, I just want everything to go back to normal." I rest my head in my hands. "I miss her so much, and she's right down the hall, but it feels like she's so much farther away."

Teddy smiles grimly. "James, just go ask her out. I'm not sure there's much else to do unless you want to give up and move out." He sighs. "I hate seeing you two like this. The whole thing is ridiculous. You've only been back for a month or so, but she obviously has forgiven you fairly quickly and I'm surprised that this hasn't already happened."

"Well…" I pause. "We have kissed before, but last night was… it was intense Ted and she was, I was uh just yeah. I don't know. I'm confused."

He laughs slightly. "Well you're going to be here until New Years Day, sharing a room, so you might as well figure out what's going on now rather than later."

I groan. "Don't remind me."

 **SPOV**

After that embarrassing and somewhat hurtful conversation with James, I get ready for the day and head downstairs for some water and to see who's up. Molly and Arthur are up and cleaning the ballroom with Ginny and Angelina. I watch them for a moment before heading to the dining room. The only ones who're there are Rose, Scorpius, Lily and Albus.

I sit down at the table with them and grab a glass and pour some water in it from the pitcher sitting in the center of the table.

I drink it quickly before setting it down and resting my head on the table. "Hello."

"Well good morning Rena," giggles Rose. "Did you have a good time last night?"

I look up and find them all staring at me with slight smirks on their faces. "You told them? Rose, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours!"

"I'm sorry!" she laughs. "I couldn't help it."

I sigh. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He's angry with me."

Albus rolls his eyes. "You guys are so dramatic."

"Excuse me I wasn't the one that stormed out the room yelling 'Leave me the bloody hell alone,' this morning," I mumble, staring at the table.

"He said that?" asks Lily gently.

"Yeah."

She frowns.

"It doesn't matter," I sigh. "I deserved it."

"Just because you can't figure out what you want?" asks Rose. "There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, it's not like he was trying to push you away last night."

"She's right," pipes up Scorpius. "You're not the only one at fault Rena."

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't let my brother put you in a bad mood," says Albus, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "It's gunna be fine. James is just being overdramatic as usual."

"Excuse me?" asks James, walking into the room. "She's being completely ridiculous. I'm sorry she hurt my feelings," he grumbles, grabbing some food off of the table.

"James stop it," frowns Lily. "You're making it worse."

"It's not like I set out trying to hurt your feelings James," I answer, standing up forcefully. "I'm sorry you're feelings were hurt really, but how do you think I felt when you left me?"

James groans. "I've been apologizing about that for weeks Serena, give me a bloody break. Let it go already."

I stare at him in disbelief. "Oh yeah okay I'll just let it go. Just let go of the fact that you left me a note breaking up with me and were gone for three fucking years and broke my heart. Yeah let me just let that go real quick," I snarl as I feel like I'm about to cry.

He stares at me in disbelief as I start my rant up again. "You're the worst human being I have ever met James Potter and I can't believe I ever loved you, you're such a bloody git." I shove past him and run up the stairs as I finally start crying. I can't believe him. I run into the room we share and slam it shut, making sure to cast a spell to lock it before I lay on the bed, crying. This has not been a good Christmas.

 **JPOV**

I stare after her completely dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you said those things James!" exclaims Lily. "She has every right to be mad at you for what's been happening."

"Yeah, but maybe she didn't need to be that cruel?" asks Al, sounding confused.

"Was that Serena yelling?" asks Katherine as her, Louis, Fred and Mandi walk into the room.

"Yes," answers Scorp. "James was being an prat."

"James, I'm pretty sure she was crying," says Mandi with a frown. "What did you do?"

"Why is it always my fault?" I shout, exasperated. "She hurts my feelings all the bloody time and no one stands up for my outbursts! You guys are my friends too!" I exclaim sitting down at the table. "No one cares about me though. Obviously." I mumble, resting my forehead against the table.

I hear the chairs squeak against the floor and I can tell the others have sat down around the table.

"You're right James we're sorry," says Katherine, resting her hand on my arm. "You have a right to be upset too."

"Thank you," I mumble.

"Someone should go check on Serena," says Scorpius softly.

"I'll go," says Al, standing up from the table. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her yet, maybe I can help sort this out."

I sit quietly and listen to his footsteps as he leaves the room.

"James, just get something to eat and find a way to distract yourself for awhile. Al will talk to her and it'll be fine," says Rose.

"Yeah, okay," I mumble.

 **SPOV**

I look up at the sound of knocking on the door. "Go away James," I shout, snuggling farther into the bed.

"It's not James." I look up as Al walks in. "Good job trying to lock the door, but I've always been good at charms." He smirks, and sits down on the bed beside me. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks.

I sigh and sit up. "Not particularly," I mumble, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I feel awful."

"James does too." He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Are you alright? You really gave him an earful downstairs."

"Is it bad that I sort of feel better?" I ask.

He chuckles. "No, I always feel better after yelling at James."

"Yeah…" I pause for a moment. "I shouldn't have said those things though."

"I think it's what James needed to hear. He's being a bit of a prat. To be fair though you are too."

"I know," I sigh. "Albus I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings this morning." I quickly explain what happened before adding, "I just wanted to get a chance to think about it and grab something to eat."

We sit quietly for a minute before he answers. "I think you need to talk to him about that. You just need to be straight up with him and explain that it was just a misunderstanding."

"I know, but I'm so embarrassed about how I acted last night and today was even worse…" I groan.

"Do you love him?" asks Albus.

I sit quietly, stunned by his question, but I find myself answering yes.

He squeezes my shoulder. "Then just go tell him that."

"I'm scared."

"Why?" asks Albus, looking down at me. "It's just James. He's not very scary."

"I know, but… the last time I told him I loved him, he left me…" I reply, trying not to cry again.

He pulls me close. "He won't do that again. If he does I'll beat him up."

"Thank you Albus," I mumble, wrapping my arms around him.

"Anytime, Rena."

 **SPOV**

Al leaves me alone for awhile, so I can figure out what to do. Instead I ended up falling back asleep for a couple hours. When I wake up, I feel ten times better. I climb out of bed to go looking for James. Before I go, I head into the bathroom. I fix my hair and my make up to make it look like I hadn't been crying. I lean against the counter for a moment, trying to steady myself.

I stay there for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say to James, but I give up and decide to just go for it. I march out of the bathroom and skip down the stairs. I find him cleaning up the ballroom with his cousins. I stand in the entry way, staring at him. Eventually he notices me and we make eye contact. I hold his gaze for what feels like forever, before we both move forward. I meet him in the middle of the room and start apologizing, but I don't really get a chance to because before I know it we're kissing.

When we break apart, my arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. "James I am so sorry about this morning, last night did mean something to me and I'm sorry about today and how I yelled at you, I never should have said those things I'm just so so so sor-"

"I love you Serena."

I stare at him, my mouth hanging open. "You what?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"I love you Serena," he says his hands on either side of my face. "I've always loved you."

I feel my face heat up and weirdly enough I start to cry.

"Serena what's wrong?" He asks. He sounds shocked as he tries to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"Nothing, you git. I just- I love you too," I say smiling.

"Oh good," he says, relieved.

"Finally," someone shouts from across the room.

I look around the room, wiping my cheeks. "Oh Merlin, this is embarrassing."

James pulls me against his chest. "Just ignore them," says James as Rose and Katherine aww at us.

"It's kind of hard to ignore your cousins when they're right there," I mutter, glaring at Katherine and Rose.

"Then let's go." James pulls me from the room and up the stairs. "We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Serena POV**

I let James lead me from the room. My heart is pounding, and all I can think of is how he said we need to talk. _We need to talk. We need to talk._ I bite my lip nervously as he pushes open the door to the room we've been sharing. _We need to talk._

He lets go of my hand and climbs onto the bed. I shut the door behind me and sit on the bed across from him. I lean back against the pillows and wait for him to start talking. _We need to talk._

"What did you wanna talk about?" I ask, feeling a little impatient.

He raises an eyebrow. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

I sit there quietly and stare at my hands. I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Serena," he laughs slightly. "Why do you always shut down when I say 'we need to talk'?" He runs a hand through his hair.

I look up at him. "I don't do that."

He smiles. "Yes you do." He pauses. "Look, I just want to talk about what just happened. Are you going to make it?"

I glare at him. "Yes I'm going to make it."

He stares at me for a moment. "I love you."

I stare back. "I know… I love you too. We just did this downstairs."

Now he's glaring. "Serena be serious."

"I am being serious!" I reply, throwing my hands up.

"Alright, sorry." He runs a hand through his hair again. "What do you want because I want you to be my girlfriend again."

"I want that too, but… there are things," I say.

"Things?"

"Things," I say again. "James, I was all in last time and you weren't and I'm not going in at all if you don't go all in this time. You broke my heart, I'm not up for that again."

He sighs. "Yeah I know. I'm all in Rena, I swear. I was all in before I was just having a hard time. We were young…" He reaches forward and grabs my hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, I'm not sure what you expected to happen, but okay."

"Serena, don't be like that. I love you. Just give me another chance… please?" He makes his puppy eyes at me and we both know I'm going to give in.

"One more chance James, I don't think I can give any more after that."

"So… you'll be my girlfriend?" he asks softly.

"Yes, I will," I answer.

He leans forward and kisses me softly before pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down so we're lying next to each other. "Can we stay up here for awhile?" I ask.

"Of course."

* * *

 **James POV**

Rena and I talk for hours and eventually we fall asleep. I wake up with her sprawled across my chest. "Rena?" I ask softly, shaking her slightly.

"Hmm?" she mumbles, turning her face towards mine.

"I'm hungry, do you want to go downstairs?" I ask.

"Sure okay." She gets up and stretches.

I follow suit and we both head downstairs. It's around eight and everyone is hanging out in the ballroom. We don't all fit well in any other room.

"I'm kind of wishing we had stayed upstairs," she mutters, peeking into the ballroom.

"Yeah me too," I whisper. "C'mon lets go into the kitchen."

She nods and we head towards the kitchen. I start searching through the cupboards looking for something I won't have to cook.

"I found ice cream," says Rena, peeking around the fridge door.

"That'll work." We both grab our own container. I have mint chocolate chip and Rena has vanilla. "You're boring." I state, pointing my spoon at her.

"Why am I boring?" she asks, astonished.

"You're eating plain vanilla."

"Excuse me? Vanilla is not boring," she responds, now brandishing her spoon at me. "Vanilla is a fantastic flavor."

"It's pretty boring," I reply, eating another bite of ice cream. "It's so bland."

"Don't make me throw my spoon at you," she says, glaring at me.

I grin. "You're just upset because I'm right!" I go to take another bite of my ice cream and then I'm hit in the head with a spoon. "Ow, bloody hell Rena, why did you do that?"

"Oh I thought you were asking me to," she says slyly. "Besides, I was done with my ice cream." She shrugs and walks out of the room.

I groan and quickly clean up the ice cream and follow her to the ballroom. "I can't believe you actually threw a spoon at me!"

"I can't believe you didn't think that I would!" She calls back.

I follow her over to Louis, Fred and Mandi.

"What happened?" asks Fred.

"Serena threw a spoon at me," I pout.

"You asked me to," she replies.

I sit down next to the four of them on the cushions they had set up on the floor. "I did not ask you to," I state as I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Yeah you did." She leans her head against my shoulder.

"So are you two…?" Mandi asks, trailing off.

I give her a smile and nod.

"Finally," says Louis.

"Yeah, _finally,_ " I reply, kissing the top of Rena's head.

"Shut up," she mumbles.

We spend the rest of the night talking about the party the night before. A lot of that time was spent making fun of Rena for being drunk and jumping me in a back room. She wasn't very fond of that part of the conversation. Rena and I end up talking to most of my family that night because they all had opinions on Rena and I getting together a few hours before. Neither Rena nor I was very fond of those conversations. By the time we get up to bed we're both pretty tired even though we did take a nap.

When we get back upstairs Rena flops onto the bed. "I'm so sleepy, I know I took two naps today, but your family just tires me out."

I laugh. "Yeah I get it." I lay down on the bed next to her. "I'm pretty tired too."

"We should change," she says softly, climbing out of bed.

"Okay."

We change quickly with me stealing glances at her while we do so. She notices, but she just hides a smile and ignores me. We get into bed after and she crawls over to me and curls up on my chest. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist.

"I saw you staring," she says as she pulls the blanket up to her chin.

"I know you did." I run my fingers through her hair and pull her closer.

"I was surprised that's all you did," she says softly.

"I wasn't sure if it was okay to do anything more than that," I mumble.

"It would've been, if I wasn't so tired…"

"Next time then," I reply, closing my eyes.

"Okay. Next time."


End file.
